ANSWER
by maybabylight
Summary: Chanyeol dan baekhyun 2 member boyband terkenal yang terlibat cinta terlarang di dunia ini , bahkan hubungannya sudah diketahui oleh fans nya , apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta , Jangan pernah salahkan cinta , karena itu adalah anugerah tuhan
1. Chapter 1

ANSWER

Cast : Chanyeol , Baekhyun , Taeyeon , Sehun , Luhan , Other Member .

Genre : Comedy , sad , happy , hurt , YAOI!

Author : chanions

Rate : T ( PG-13 ) Sewaktu waktu bisa nambah

Warning : YAOI ZONE! Yang ga suka yaoi pergi , typo? Everywhere!

Ini hanya hayalan author ya , terlepas author chanbaek hardshipper , kalau dari pandangan author kehidupan mereka kayak gini , biasanya feeling gue bener, dan kalau gue liat dari semua moment chanbaek mereka itu real , semoga jadi kenyataan lol/?

Tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta , cinta adalah anugerah dari tuhan. Tanpa dia , cinta tidak ada , tanpa cinta dia tidak ada , itu berarti jika kau ada itu karena kau adalah cintaku . Jangan pernah salahkan cinta , ini sudah keputuan tuhan , tuhan selalu tahu apa yang baik untuk kita

*Flashback

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil memasuki gedung SM Entertainment agensi yang berpengaruh yang ada di korea , namja itu bernama byun baekhyun dia datang untuk audisi disana

" Annyeonghaseyo , Byun baekyun imnida " Sahut baekhyun untuk memperkenalkan dirinya

" Nde , silahkan bakat apa yang kau punya byun baekhyun? " Tanya staff

" Aku pikir aku mempunyai bakat menyanyi yang cukup bagus " jawab baekhyun

" Silahkan memulai bernyanyi byun baekhyun " sahut staff , akhirnya baekhyun menyanyikan sebuah lantunan lagu dari Lee sungchul sunbaenim , dia pun melontarkan suaranya yang indah

" Baik cukup , aku rasa itu saja sudah cukup , kami akan segera mendiskusikannya dan memberi tahu informasi kepada kamu byun baekhyun " bilang staff tersebut

" Khammsahamnida " jawab baekhyun sambil membungkukan badannya

Setelah itu baekhyun pulang kembali ke rumah seperti biasanya dia bersekolah layaknya orang 'NORMAL' menyukai sepak bola , berkumpul bersama teman temannya , dan menyukai seorang GADIS . Namun sayang perasaanya tersebut ia pendam sampai sebuah surat sampai di rumahnya , surat? Ya surat , surat dari SM Entertainment , surat itu menyatakan bahwa Byun Baekhyun lolos mengikuti audisi , dan sudah berhak mengikuti pelatihan di SM Entertainment , di hari pertamanya dia sangat gugup

" Baiklah disini dorm kamu , kamu langsung tinggal di dorm karena kami akan mendeutkan kamu bulan april tahun 2012 depan " Bilang staff yang mengantarkan baekhyun

" Ah nde khamsahamnida " jawab baekhyun , baekhyun pun memasuki dorm tersebut , dengan hati yang gugup

" Annyeonghaseyo , Byun baekhyun Imnida ..bagapseumnida " bilang baekhyun

" Woahh ternyata ini trainee baru itu? Menarik sekali dia haha " sahut seseorang namja bertubuh tinggi bernama kris ( jangan baper ya plis:v )

" Ah kupikir trainee baru itu akan lebih tampan dariku ternyata tidak hehe , perkenalkan aku Park

Chanyeol calon rapper di grup kita dan sekaligus calon teman sekamarmu " Bilang park chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya

" Hey kuping besar disini aku juga calon rapper seenaknya saja memperekanalkan diri " teriak kris

" Hehe maaf aku lupa kau ada disini naga besar " saut chanyeol

" Ah kau teman sekamarku? Senang bertemu denganmu Park Chanyeol " Jawab baekhyun membalas uluran tangan chanyeol

*Flashback end

" Kau ingat itu kan? Kau masih lugu dan pendiam saat itu namun dalam beberapa hari kau sudah berbaur dengan kami begitu cepat hhaha " tawa suho di dalam studio

" Ya aku ingat itu hyung itu adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu kalian , kris hyung bahkan masih mempunyai rambut panjang , minseok hyung yang masih gendut hehehe aku ingat " jawab baekhyun

" Tapi tak terasa hari ini kita akan syuting mv untuk debut kita " jawab kai

" Ya kita akan memulai semuanya hari ini , hari debut stage kita akan segera tiba aku sangat gugup " tambah kyungsoo

" Haha lihat wajah hyung kau pucat sekali hyung , tapi lucu juga sih hahaha " saut kai

" Yakkk! Apanya yang lucu sudah tau hari ini kita akan berhadapan dengan kamera bagamana aku tidak gugup? " marah kyungsoo membuat semua member tertawa disana , mereka semua pun beralih ke panggung untuk syuting MV pertama mereka

" Hey kajja , mari kita ambil shoot pertama " Bilang kru yang ada disana

Mereka pun beralih ke panggung melanjutkan syuting mv pertama mereka , sesudah larut mereka pulang ke dorm

~Skip Time~ ( Anggep aja di jaman growl ya )

*baekhyun pov

" Ya baiklah aku akan segera datang " teriak ku

" Lama sekali si kau namja apa yeoja? " jawab suho hyung

" Yakk leader aneh kau piir membawa 5 set bed cover tidak berat?-_- ahjussi tua dasar! " jawabku

" Haha baekhyun hyung kan yeoja tau " teriak chanyeol

" YAAKKK , APA YANG BARU KAU BILANG TADI? AKU INI NAMJA , DASAR YODA SIALAN-_-! " Teriakku sambil melemperkan 5 set yang ada di tanganku

 _BRUKK_

" Aww appo -_- appo hyung! Yak , aku kan bercanda tau serius banget sih jadi orang!" jawab chanyeol

" Siapa suruh bilang aku yeoja? Mana ada namja yang mau dibilang yeoja sih? Bodoh dasar " jawabku

" Siapa yang bodoh? Aku tidak bodoh , mian hyung aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu "

" Haaiss arra ,"

" Byun Baekhyun mana bed covernya? " Teriak suho hyung , aissi ' Ah iya bed cover kenapa aku melupakannya? ' batinku

" HAHAHA KUALAT SIH " teriak chnyeol didepanku

" Sabar baek sabar " aku berusaha meneangkan diri

Aku pun beralih kea rah gudang menghampiri suho hyung , " HAHAHA LUCU SEKALI " ingin sekali rasanya aku memukul orang yang tertawa sekencang itu argghhh " Yakk bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu? " balasku dari gudang , " AHH , Akhirnya selesai kajja " ajak suho hyung kami pun beralih ke ruang tengah dimana semua member sedang berkumpu , aku mendapati kai yang sedang tertawa dengan komputernya/? Ternyata dia yang tertawa kencang tadi?

" Ya baekhyun hyung , kajja " tiba tiba dia menarikku ke kursi yang ada disampingnya

" apa-apaan ini? Ke-kenapa? " Tanya ku penasaran , " lihatlah ini hyung kau dengan chanyeol hyu-"

" Ada apa membawa bawa namaku? " sang pemilik nama pun langsung menalar/? Entah dari mana " a-ani hyung , lihatlah ini , aku sedang buka internet tiba tiba aku melihat foto ini " mendengar perkataan kai aku penasaran m aku melihat foto aku dan chanyeol terpampang disana , " lalu? " Tanya chanyeol , " coba lihat komenannya '' Jawab kai

' Woah mereka kayak pacaran beneran deh , gue iri sumpah! ' , ' Anjirr/? Kenapa baekhyun cowok sih? Coba dia cewe pasti dia pacaran ama chanyeol ' , ' Hey chanbaek if you see this , can you go marry please? I'll support you '

Wajahku memerah entah kenapa , serasa ada api unggun di dalam bajuku aku merasakan hawa panas tiba tiba , " Yakk hyung kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kkk " Tanya kai , " Me-merah? , an-an-ani wajahku tidak merah " jawabku sambil memalingkan wajahku , aku pergi menjauh

" Hey cantik , mau kemana? " sontak aku terkejut tiba tiba chanyeol berada dihadapanku , aku bingung dengan apa yang dia lakukan tanpa ku sadari dari tadi ternyata semakin lama jarak antara mukaku dengannya hanya beberapa inchi , mungkin wajahku sudah semerah darah aku bisa merasakan nafas chanyeol dari sini , aku juga bisa merasakan semua mata tertuju pada kami yang seperti ingin ber

" HAHAHA LIHAT WAJAHMU HYUNG MERAH SEKALI!HAHA KAU LUCU SEKALI HYUNG , KAU BERPIKIR AKU AKAN MENCIUMMU YA?MENGGEMASKAN BILA DILIHAT DARI JARAK DEKAT! HAHAHA " Ledek namja jangkung itu

'PLETAKK'

" SIALAN KAU PARK CHANYEOL! , YOU WILL DIE TODAY! " Teriakku ,

" Apa cantik? Kau ingin membunuhku? " Jawabnya sambil menjauhkan dirinya dariku

" JANGAN PANGGIL AKU CANTIK! " BALASKU!

" Udah woy udah-_- kalian kerjanya bikin kuping gue sakit mulu elah " Shut kris yang berusaha melerai kami .

*Baekhyun Pov End / Author Pov

Mendengar perkataan kris baekhyun pun beranjak ke kamarnya , dia mendobrak pintu sangat keras , " Woaah sepertinya ada yang minta tempat tinggal nih sebentar lagi , tao ke kamar yuk gege sudah mengantuk " ledek kris kepada chanyeol sambil menarik tangan tao , " E—eh hyu-hyung sehun ke kamar ya babay! " susul sehun dan luhan meninggalkan chanyeol dengan sengaja , begitupun juga semua member

" AIISSSIII! " Racau chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri , " Aku kan tadi hanya bercanda , baekhyun hyung gampang ngambek banget ilah " marah chanyeol sambil mengacak ngacak rambutnya

' tapi muka hyung sangat cantik sekaligus imut tadi , aku tidak menyadari bahwa hyung mempunyai wajah secantik itu, yak chanyeol berpikir apa kau? Ayolah kau masih straight! Atau mungkin tidak ' batin chanyeol

" Apa aku minta maaf saja ya? Tapi bagaimana kalau itu memperburuk keadaan? Arrghh molla aku yang penting udah minta maaf dimaafkan apa tidak terserah hyunglah " Dalam keadaan seperti itu chanyeol jadi mirip orang yang berbicara pada setan , entah dia bicara dengan siapa

' _TOK TOK TOK'_ Terdengar suara pintu di kamar chanbaek , chanyeol membuka pintu " Baek , baekhyun hyung apa kau sudah tidur? " Tanya chanyeol mendapati seorang namja berbalut selimut sedang berbaring , dengan mata tertutup disana

Chanyeol mendekati namja mungil yang sedang tertidur itu , ia berjongkok ia memandangi setiap sudut dari wajah baekhyun , matanya yang kecil , hidungnya yang imut , mulutnya yang indah , 1 kata yang ingin chanyeol katakan ' CANTIK ' mengapa ada namja secantik dirinya , apa benar dia namja? ' batin chanyeol , ingin rasanya chanyeol membangunkan namja itu , namun ia urungkan niatnya itu

Bukannya meminta maaf chanyeol malah mencium pipi baekhyun sekilas , " Mianhae , aku tadi tidak bercanda ataupun berbohong .. Yang kukatakan benar kau itu cantik " bilang chanyeol pada baekhyun yang sedang tertidur , benarkah baekhyun tertidur? Tidak dia hanya berpura pura saat ia mengetahui chanyeol masuk ke kamar ia langsung menyibakan/? Selimut dan berpura pura tidur , sejak chanyeol menciumnya baekhyun tambah tidak bisa tidur , jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat , ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar tidak diketahuioleh chanyeol ,

Sungguh malam yang menyulitkan bagi baekhyun . Tak lama kemudian baekhyun tertidur pulas , disamping chanyeol , ya hanyeol sudah tidur disamping baekhyun . Sinar matahari sudah menyelimuti kawasan dorm , dilalui kesunyian hanya ada suara jangkrik dan dentuman jam . Tapi suasana berubah saat sebuah teriakkan terdengar dari kamar kai dan kyungsoo

" AAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK " Teriak kyungsoo tiba tiba , entah apa yang terjadi padanya , namun tidak biasanya kyungsoo membuat bising di dalam dorm , membuat semua heran padanya

" Siapa yang berteriak pagi pagi begini? Hah mengganggu saja " Tanya luhan

" Ada apa kyungsoo hyung? Mengapa kau teriak pagi pagi gini ehm? " susul kai

" E-e-eh li-liat itu " Tunjuk kyungsoo pada chanyeol dan baekhyun yang sedar tidur pulas , ya kyungsoo sedang berada di depan kamar chanyeol dan baekhyun , yang ditunjuk bahkan masih tertidur pulas tiidak memperdulikan apapun , tunggu kenapa kenapa kyungsoo berteriak karena chanbaek?

Review juseyo? Hehehe aku newbie disini cuman kalau buat ff aku udahing , jadi mohon kritik dan saran ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

ANSWER

Cast : Chanyeol , Baekhyun , Taeyeon , Sehun , Luhan , Other Member .

Genre : Comedy , sad , happy , hurt , YAOI!

Author : baeknions

Rate : T ( PG-13 ) Sewaktu waktu bisa nambah okay? wkwk

Warning : YAOI ZONE! Yang ga suka yaoi pergi , typo? Everywhere!

" _AAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK " Teriak kyungsoo tiba tiba , entah apa yang terjadi padanya , namun tidak biasanya kyungsoo membuat bising di dalam dorm , membuat semua heran padanya_

" _Siapa yang berteriak pagi pagi begini? Hah mengganggu saja " Tanya luhan_

" _Ada apa kyungsoo hyung? Mengapa kau teriak pagi pagi gini ehm? " susul kai_

" _E-e-eh li-liat itu " Tunjuk kyungsoo pada chanyeol dan baekhyun yang sedar tidur pulas , ya kyungsoo sedang berada di depan kamar chanyeol dan baekhyun , yang ditunjuk bahkan masih tertidur pulas tiidak memperdulikan apapun , tunggu kenapa kenapa kyungsoo berteriak karena chanbaek?_

*Flashback

Bukannya meminta maaf chanyeol malah mencium pipi baekhyun sekilas , " Mianhae , aku tadi tida bercanda ataupun berbohong .. Sungguh kau itu memang cantik hyung , sejujurnya aku sudah tidak normal karenamu , saranghae hyung " bilang chanyeol pada baekhyun yang sedang tertidur

" Ahh mengapa hawa disini menjadi panas , ahh panas sekali! " chanyeol membuka kaosnya , dia menjadi half naked sekarang! Dia menyingkirkan selimut sehingga kasur menjadi berantakan kerenanya , " aisshh panas! " racau/? Chanyeol sambil mengacak ngacak rambutnya ,' hey hyung jalja , jangan lupa memimpikan ku ya? ' batin chanyeol mengusap rambut hyungnya itu

Sinar matahari menyelimuti kamar chanyeol dan baekhyun , " Emmmhhh panas sekali " lenguh banekhyun , baekhyun membuka selimut , tanpa sadar dia mendekati chanyeol . Chanyeol terusik dengan gerakan baekhyun , melihat gerakan baekhyun yang sangat imut ia memeluk baekhyun sekarang baekhyun ada di dekapan chanyeol yang sedang half naked! suara dentuman jam dan " Chanyeol ssi , baekhyun ssi ireonna " Ketuk kyungso dari luar , kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar , dan " AAAKKKKKKKKKKKK " Teriak kyungsoo , " Yakkk kalian apa yang kalian lakukan eoh? " lanjut kyungsoo

" Ada apa kyungsoo hyung? Mengapa kau teriak pagi pagi gini ehm? " susul kai

" E-e-eh li-liat itu " Tunjuk kyungsoo pada chanyeol dan baekhyun yang sedar tidur pulas , ya kyungsoo sedang berada di depan kamar chanyeol dan baekhyun

" Yakkk apa-apaan ini?! " Tanya suho , sambil menutup mata sehun

" Ya hyung , aku ingin lihat apa yang terjadi! " berontak sehun , berusaha menyingkirkan tangan suho

" Hey kalian , bangun , apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? "Tanya kris , " Emmm? Nanti hyung aku lelah " sahut chanyeol , " Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan? Kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih sekarang! " lanjut kai

" Kau bicara apa kai? Ehm? Kekasih? Lelucon lucu di pagi hari lagi? Hoooaaamm ahhh hidak hucu (Ahh tidak lucu ) " Akhirnya baekhyun bangun , mengusap matanya mengumpulkan nyawanya , dan " KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " Teriak baekhyun dengan suara 6 oktavnya ,membuat semua orang menutup kupingnya , bahkan mungkin dibawah sana manager hyung bisa mendengarnya

" A-A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOH? KEN-KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMAKAI BAJUMU? " Tanya baekhyun

" Aiiisssi , sesama namja ini " lanjut chanyeol datar

" Tapi ini aneh chanyeol kau tidak memakai baju , dan tidur dalam keadaan memeluk baekhyun, dan keadaan kalian sangat berantakan " lanjut kyungsoo

" M-MWO? MEMELUKKU? , Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? " Tanya baekhyun kaget , " Kalian masih 'normal' kan? " Tanya kai

" TENTU SAJA KAMI NORMAL " Sahut chanyeol dan baekhyun bersama ,

" HAHAHA arraseo , kalian masih normal " jawab kai " Sehunaa pergi ke kamar mu " usir/? Suho

" Aku pikir kalian berbuat yang tidak tidak makannya aku teriak , hyung lain kali jangan tidur dalam keadaan seperti itu arra? " Tanya kyungsoo

" … " hanya datar di wajah mereka , semua meninggalkan chanyeol dan baekhyun namun urursan belum selesai

" Aku pikir mereka akan bertengkar lagi " lanjut suho datar , " Tentu saja mereka tidak akan melupakan hal sekecil apapun " lanjut kyungsoo

Meanwhile in chanbaek rooms

" Yakk jelaskan semuanya!" bentak baekhyun

" Jelaskan apa? " Tanya chanyeol

" Apa lagi? " Lanjut baekhyun menunjuk chanyeol , " Ohh , itu lupakan .. Aku hanya membuka bajuku karena panas tidak lain " Jawab chanyeol

" Ahh arra , bikin panik orang saja " Jawab baekhyun datar , sambil mengambil handuk , " Mau kemana kau? " Tanya chanyeol

" Mandi lah , kaupikir mau kemana aku membawa handuk? " Bentak baekhyun

" Aku dulu , setelah itu kau " Ujar chanyeol , " Yakkk , apa apaan .. Aku duluan "

Chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun " Aiiissss arra , kalau begitu kita mandi bersama? Kajja "

'PLETAK'

Baekhyun memukul dahi chanyeol " Jauhkan pikiran mesummu , sana kau duluan! "

" Hehehe , gomawo hyungiiee " Jawab chanyeol dengan aegyonya , baekhyun memutar bolanya malas

.

.

.

.

.

Suho sedang asik melihat komputernya , bersama manager hyung " Hyung liat ini bagaimana bisakah kita liburan? " Tanya suho kepada manager hyung

" Ehm? Liburan sebentar aku cek jadwal kalian dulu " jawab manager hyung , manager hyug mengambil sebuah kertas , dan melihatnya dengan penuh seksama

" Ehm tanggal 8-15 oktober jadwal kalian kosong setelah itu kalian langsung pergi ke cina , untuk promosi terakhir lagu growl kalian ( Sumpah gue ngasal )" lanjut manager hyung , suho hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan manager hyung

Suho mengambil kertas scedhule mereka " Ehm baiklah aku akan membicarakan dengan member yang lain "

Manager hyung menunjuk suho dan bertanya " Tapi suho , bagaimana dengan fans? Kau tau kan fans kalian sangat menyeramkan , mengikuti kalian kemana saja "

" Ahh hyung benar " ia berpikir untuk sejenak ", oh! Aku pikir kita akan menyamar saat keberangkatan kita " lanjut suho dengan senyuman bodohnya

" Kau yakin? " Tanya manager hyung " Hem , aku yakin " Lanjut suho meyakinkan manager hyung,yang ditatap hanya bisa mengangguk malas mana bisa ia menolak permintaan adik kesayangannya itu

Suho kembali ke dorm , saat masuk ke dorm dia langsung memutar matanya malas

Suho duduk di sofa sambil meminum jus yang ada di meja " Hey kalian berkumpullah .. Aku punya berita bagus kali ini "

" Ada apa hyung? Apa kau akan mentraktir kita lagi? " Tanya sehun , " Bahkan lebih bagus dari itu dan semuanya GRATIS " jawab suho menekankan kata gratis , karena dia tau para member akan datang jika mendengar kata gratis

" Hyung , ada apa? Heum? Kita di traktir lagi ? " Tanya chanyeol, " Yuhhu makan ayam " Teriak kai dengan semangat 45nya

" Chicken isn't my style kai " Lanjut kris datar  
" Jajangmyeon? Bulgogi? " Tanya chen " Anii , steak aja , atau ramen , ouh sushi " Ujar xiumin semangat

" Diammm! " Teriak suho tak sabar.. " Kita tidak akan makan makan kali ini " lanjut suho

" Yahhhh " Semua kecewa mendengar jawaban suho , " Lalu ada apa kali ini? " Tanya lay ( Akhirnya lay muncul/? )

" Kita akan liburan sekarang! " Jawab suho menampilkan kertas scedhule mereka

1

2

3

" YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! LIBURAN! AKHIRNYA ! " Tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi kebahagiaan mereka

" Kapan yung? Kemana? Woaaaah aku tidak sabar! " Tanya baekhyun dengan senyumnya , terlihat dengan jelas eyesmilenya , " Hari minggu , minggu depan kita akan ke paris untuk berlibur sambil beristirahat " jawab suho

Di sisi lain chanyeol juga senang , ya dia senang melihat hyungnya terlihat bahagia tunggu? Hyungnya? Ya sedari tadi ia hanya memperhatikan baekhyun

" Cantik " ujar chanyeol

" Ehm apa? " Tanya kyungsoo , " Eoh? Apa? " ujar chanyeol panik

" Siapa yang cantik? " Tanya kyungsoo lagi dengam penasaran

" Cantik? Siapa? " chanyeol berusaha mengelak pertanyaan kyungsoo

" Ha? Kan aku nanya ke lo kenapa jadi nanya balik-_- " ujar kyungso gemas

Chanyeol memukul pelan dahi kyungsoo , dan pergi " Memangnya aku bilang apa? Tidak ada , kau mengigau kali "

" Aneh " jawab kyungsoo pelan

Suho membuka tas mengeluarkan banyak bahu ada baju yeoja juga disana " Begini , saat berangkat kita akan menyamar. Kalian tau kan penggemar kita sangat pintar kemanapun kita pergi mereka pasti mengikuti kita "

" Aku akan berpakaian sebagai pengusaha , bagaimana? " Kris mengambil jas dan dasi disana serta kacamata aneh

Chanyeol mengambil beberapa kaos dan celana pendek tidak lupa kacamata " Aku akan berpakaian seperti manager hyung " … Sehun mengambil seragam SMA dan beberapa buku " Aku akan seperti mahasiswa biasa saja ya hyung "

" Aku seperti produser " ujar chen dan kai

" Aku seperti pekerja kantoran sedangkan kyungsoo akan memakai pakaian wanita itu " ujar luhan sambil menunjuk pakaian wanita yang ada disana

" Yakk hyung kenapa aku? aku tidak mau berpakaian seperti yeoja , kau saja atau baekhyun , kalian kan cantik " lanjut kyungsoo malas

" Apa apaan ini aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah memakai pakaian yeoja " Ujar baekhyun kesal dan menampilkan tatapan tajamnya…. " Aku pun begitu " lanjut kyungsoo

" Hey ge sudah sudah , bagaimana kita mengundi siapa yang akan memakai pakaian yeoja " Tanya tao

" Baiklah! " Jawab semuanya ,, lay mengambil kertas dan menulis nama semua member disana , memasukkan ke dalam gelas dan menutupnya dengan kain yang diikat dengan karet , tidak lupa ia menggunting kecil kain itu

Lay mengocok gelas tersebut dan keluar kertas pertama " Oiya jangan lupa ada 4 stel pakaian yeoja disini okay? " Tanya kris

" Yang memakai pakaian yeoja adalah ….. Xiumin hyung! " Lay menekankan nama Xiumin

" MWO? YAAKK MANA BISA AKU MEMAKAI PAKAIAN YEOJA! " Ujar xiumin kesal … " Jangan lupa tidak ada yang bisa mengelak dari keputusan okay? " Ledek chen

xiumin kesal dan mengambil salah satu pakaian yeoja yang ada di meja " ARRA! "

" Yeaayy kita pergi bersama sohee wonder girls sunbaenim " ledek Tao .. " Yak bocah hitam diam saja kau" ujar xiumin malas

Lay mengambil kertas kedua " Yang kedua adalah… Kyungsoo "

" Aku? Mengapa aku? Kenapa bukan luhan hyung? Ani , shirreo! " jawab kyungsoo

" Hyung ayolah kan cuman dipake dari korea ke paris doang kok " ujar kai memberi pakaian yeoja itu untuk kyungsoo dengan smirknya , kyungsoo menolak mengambil baju " Itu jauh bodoh! , apalagi memakai gaun seperti itu akan sangat tidak betah "

" HAHAAHA KYUNGSOO ANNYEONG , KAU AKAN MEMAKAI PAKAIAN YEOJA ITU " Ujar luhan semangat , memasang wajah bangganya , sehun hanya tertawa apalagi kai , sedangkan baekhyun dan chanyeol mereka sedang asik dengan dunianya

" Ayoalh kyungsoo hanya dari sini sampai paris " ledek suho , " Haiss arra " jawab kyungsoo

" Baiklah yang ketiga akan aku ambil " lay mengambil kertas yang jatuh , dan melihat sepertinya ia terkejut dengan nama yang ada di kertas itu , " Ada apa hyung? Mengapa kau terkejut? " Tanya Tao

Lay menaikkan sebelah alisnya " Kau yakin ingin kubacakan? "

" Hmmm tentu saja " jawab luhan.. " Yang ketiga adalah ,,,,, Chukkaehamnida Luhan-Ge kau akan menjadi yeoja yang ketiga! "

" HAHAHAHA " Suara tawa pecah disana , sedangkan luhan hanya kesal memandangi pakaian yeoja yang diberikan tao untuknya

" Oh luhan hyung yang 'manly' sepertinya kau akan kehilangan julukan manlymu itu hahaha " Ledek tao

Sehun menghampiri luhan , " Gwenchana hyung , kau akan terlihat cantik pasti "

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya anggun " Hyunga nnyeong selamat datang di duniaku " ledek kyungsoo

" ARRASEO ARRASEO! " Jawab luhan kesal

Semua member kembali ke posisi terkecuali chanyeol dan baekhyun yang baru saja datang dari gamesnya

Lay menggerakan gelas itu dengan kencang , " Yang terakhir adalah … " Lay memperlambat bicaranya membuat suasana semakin tegang

" Oh ayolah hyung! Palli jangan membuatku penasaran " ujar sehun dan tao

Lay membuka kertas " OMO! Kalian akan terkejut mendengar namanya "

" Siapa hyung? Cepat katakan " jawab tao semangat

" Namja itu adalah … ada yang bisa menebak? " Taya lay mebuat semua semakin penasaran

Kris memutar bola matanya malas " Oh ayolah cepat katakan "

" Dia adalah….. "

Tedeng review juseyo aku baru bisa post sampe chap 2 , chap 3 nya nyusul ya , maaf typo dimana mana . Please give me review , buat nyemangatin bikin ff wkwkwk


	3. Chapter 3

ANSWER

Cast : Chanyeol , Baekhyun , Taeyeon , Sehun , Luhan , Other Member .

Genre : Comedy , sad , happy , hurt , YAOI!

Author : chanions

Rate : T ( PG-13 ) Sewaktu waktu bisa nambah okay? wkwk

Warning : YAOI ZONE! Yang ga suka yaoi pergi , typo? Everywhere!

~ Happy reading ~

*Author Pov

 _Lay menggerakan gelas itu dengan kencang , " Yang terakhir adalah … " Lay memperlambat bicaranya membuat suasana semakin tegang_

" _ayo hyung! Palli jangan membuatku penasaran " ujar sehun dan tao_

 _Lay membuka kertas " OMO! Kalian akan terkejut mendengar namanya "_

" _Siapa hyung? Cepat katakan " jawab tao semangat_

" _Namja itu adalah … ada yang bisa menebak? " Taya lay mebuat semua semakin penasaran_

 _Kris memutar bola matanya malas " Oh ayolah cepat katakan "_

" _Dia adalah….. "_

~ANSWER~

" Yang terakhir adalah … Byun baekhyun! Hahaha selamat "-Lay

Baekhyun menggebrak meja " HAH? Aku? Memakai pakaian yeoja? Tidak aku tidak mau "

" Ayolah hyung kau akan pantas memakainya " Ujar chanyeol menampilkan senyum bodohnya , dan memberikan dress yeoja kepada baekhyun ,

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan death glare " Apa? Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau memakai dress itu "

" Kami juga akan memakainya hyung kau pikir kau saja " ujar kyungsoo ,,

Kris menepuk pundak baekhyun dan merangkulnya" Hanya dari sini ke paris baek , kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah jangan ikut liburan "

Baekyun memasang muka melas/? kepada suho , " Aku tidak terpengaruh baek " jawab suho yang mengerti tatapan baekhyun

" Ehm? Baiklah baiklah hanya dari Seoul ke Paris " lanjut baekhyun

Persetujuan sudah dibuat mereka sudah mempunyai kostum untuk penyamaran mereka , keesokannya mereka siap pergi ke Paris , saat sudah di bandara , mereka hanya diam dan sibuk dengan ponsel mereka . Kecuali 2 leader yang sangat sibuk mengurus semua tentang persiapan liburannya

" Kau yakin kalian tidak apa apa? " Tanya manager hyung kepada suho dan kris

" Ehm liatlah kami sangat yakin " Jawab kris

Mangager hyung mengusap kepala suho " Baiklah kami sudah bilang dengan petugas bandara untuk merahasiakan identitas kalian , hyung pergi arra? "

Suho dan kris melambaikan tangannya " Ehm , anyyeong! "

Sehun menghampiri luhan yang sedang kesulitan membawa kopernya karena roknya yang terlalu pendek " Hey cantik , perlu bantuan? " ledek sehun

" Jangan panggil aku cantik oh se-mmmm " belom selesai mengucapkan perkataan mulut luhan sudah ditutup denngan tangan chen

" Hyung ingat kita sedang menyamar " ujar chen gemas/?

Mereka segera masuk ke pesawat , sejauh ini penyamaran mereka aman . Sesampainya di paris mereka menju hotel dan beristirahat disana .

.

.

.

In Paris

Suho memberi kunci kamar kepada setiap member . Luhan-Chen , Kai-Kyungsoo , Lay-Kris , Suho-Tao-Sehun , Xiumin sendiri , dan tentu saja Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun

Chanyeol menuju ke kamarnya dan berhenti sejenak " Hyung kami bebas kemana saja kan? "

" Yak, kalian bebas kemana saja , tapi ingat jangan menjadi terlalu mencolok " jawab suho

" Ingat jangan sampai diketahui atau dilihat fans " Ancam kris sang leader

" Kajja hyung " kai menarik tangan kyungsoo

" Odiga? ( Mau kemana? ) " Tanya xiumin

" Ya beres bereslah hyung mandi terus tidur deh " jawab kai , " Tidur, makan , tidur , makan bisakah kau melakukan hal selain itu kai? " ujar kyungsoo

*Chanyeol Pov

Setelah mendapatkan kunci kamar aku dan baekhyun hyung bergegas ke kamar untuk istirahat , aku berjalan di belakang baekhyun hyung bisa terlihat jelas pantatnya yang bergoyang karena ia memakai celana yang sangat ketat , kami masuk ke dalam kamar dan aku langsung merapihkan baju bajuku

" Hyung " aku merapikan bajuku kedalam lemari dan kulihat baekhyun hyung hanya tiduran aku pikir dia lelah

" Ehm? " lenguhnya

" Kau lelah? Ingin kubereskan bajumu? " tanyaku .. " Eoh? Tidak usah aku akan membereskannya nanti " jawabnya

" Ani kau lelah aku bisa melihat jelas dari mukamu itu , pasti kau lelah karena semua pakaian yeoja itu ya? " Aku mengambil kopernya dan membereskan semuanya kedalam lemari , kulihat dia hanya memperhatikanku

" Selesai! " ujarku

" Gomawo yeol " dia tersenyum padaku , aku bersumpah jika ini bukan di hotel aku akan berteriak , senyumnya sangat manis , aishh chanyeol apa yang kau pikirkan kau masih straight ayolah!Jauhkan pikiran aneh mu itu . Aku beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri namun saat hendak ingin masuk aku merasakan tangan mungil menahanku

" Yeol , chanyeol " Tiba tiba baekhyun memegang pundakku membuat lamunan ku semua buyar

" Ada apa? " tanyaku ,Dia mengambil handpone nya dan menatapku " Aku ingin berjalan jalan ke luar , mau temani aku? "

" Jalan jalan? Baiklah , aku akan ganti baju sebentar . Hyung tunggu saja di bawah " jawabku

Aku tidak jadi mandi dan segera mengganti bajuku , berpenampilan setampan mungkin , membuat diriku wangi , entah walau aku sering keluar dengannya , kali ini berbeda aku sangat antusias apalagi ini hanya berdua , aku kebawah dan menemuinya aku merasa diriku ingin pergi untuk kencan .

" Hyung kajja " aku menarik tangannya

" Taksii~~ " aku melambaikan tanganku untu meberhentikan taksi

" Eiffel Tower sir " ujarku

" Chanyeol kau bawa uang? " tanyanya

" Iya aku bawa , kenapa? "-jawabku

Dia tersenyum bodoh di depan ku " Hehehe sepertinya aku lupa "

" Yaya ya aku tau kau sengaja " jawabku malas ,

" kau bisa bahasa prancis? Bagaimana kita akan berkomunikasi nanti? " sungguh bisa dibilang dia seperti sedang mengintrogasiku sekarang hanya ada pertanyaan pertanyaan dan pertanyaan

Aku memukul dahi nya pelan " Hyung , Tentu saja Tidak , kita pakai bahasa inggris saja apa susahnya "

Dia hanya menjawab dengan senyumannya " Oiya aku lupa , tapi apa se- "

Aku memberhentikan omongannya " Sudah hyung tenang saja "

Sesampainya disana kami bertemu Suho hyung dan Luhan hyung , kami tau mereka sedang membeli makan malam untuk para member

" Oh chanyeol baekhyun , mau kemana kalian? " Tanya suho hyug

Aku menunjuk menara eiffel yang ada di depan " Kesana hyung melihat pemandangan " setelah itu kami meninggalakannya

" Chanyeol , beli gulali itu! " ujarnya

" Cih , seperti anak kecil saja "dia memintaku untuk membelikan gulali , tentu saja akan kubelikan aku takut jika tidak kami akan bermusuhan .

" Baiklah " aku dan baekhyun hyung menghampiri tukang gulali itu setelahnya kami duduk untuk menikmati pemandangan , kami memilih tempat paling gelap agar tidak ada yang mengenali kami

" Kita duduk disini saja hyung agar tidak ada yang mengenali kita " Sautku

" Eh geurae " jawabnya

" Chanyeol " ... " Kau tau, kau bisa memanggilku baekhyun tanpa hyung " lanjutnya

" Kau yakin?" Tanyaku

" Heum perbedaan kita kan sangat sedikit " jawabnya , aku merangkul pundaknya " Baiklah baekhyun mari kita bicara informal mulai sekarang "

" Akhirnya kita bisa berlibur seperti ini yah hy- maksudku baek " lanjutku sungguh aku seperti orang idiot saat itu

" Jangan dipaksakan juga bodoh! " jawabnya

" Hey singkirkan tanganmu berat tau " lanjutnya malas sambil mentap tajam kepadaku

" Hyung lihat wajahmu , gulali dimana mana seperti anak kecil saja cih " ujarku sambil tertawa , bagaimana tidak mukanya berhias gulali dimana-mana

" Ah? Benarkah? " tanyanya polos " Sini biar kubersihkan " ujarku

" aku bisa sendiri kok " ujarmya

aku mengambil setiap gulali yang ada di wajahnya , di dorm kami hal seperti ini biasa terjadi , tapi aku tidak pernah menyentuh wajah baekhun hyung sedekat ini , sungguh dada ku berdetak sangat kencang , Entah dewi keburuntungan sedang megikutiku atau tidak , kami bertatapan sekarang , dengan jarak sedekat ini

Aku melihat wajah cantiknya, sungguh cantik , aku memperhatikan mulai dari alis , mata , hidung dan juga bibirnya , oh tidak AKU MENCIUM BIBIRNYA! Aku bisa melihat dia menutup matanya , oh sungguh ini hari keberuntungunku

Dia mendorong bahuku pelan , akhirnya bibir kami terpisah

" Chanyeol , apa yang kau lakukan " dia memalingkan wajahnya , bisa terlihat jelas wajahnya memerah

" Mian hyung , aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang terjadi sungguh aku minta maaf " Jelasku , namun telat dia sudah menjauh dariku , haisshh chanyeol pabbo apa yang kau lakukan

*Normal Pov

' Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan? Kau aneh , kau tidak normal chanyeol ' batin baekhyun , baekhyun meninggalkan chanyeol sendirian , menaiki taksi menuju hotelnya beruntung ia bertemu xiumin jadi xiumin bisa meminjamkan duit kepadanya

" Baekhyun kau sudah pulang dimana chanyeol? " Tanya xiumin

" Molla" jawab baekhyun malas

" Hey kau kan pergi bersamanya kenapa pulang sendiri dimana dia ? " Susul kris yang baru keluar dari kamar dan berkumpul di ruang tengah

Chanyeol datang dari tangga " Aku tadi menyuruhnya duluan " Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan mereka semua , baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya

Kai duduk disebelah chanyeol " Hyung bertengkar lagi? "

" Kali ini aku benar benar membuat kesalahan " jawabnya

" Apa memangnya yang kau lakukan ? " kris pun ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka

Chanyeol ragu mengatakannya , dia menundukkan kepalanya " A- aku –ak-aku "

" Hyung bicaralah yang jelas kami tidak mengerti bahasamu jika kau bicara seperti itu " lanjut kai datar

" Aku me- men-menciumnya " jawab chanyeol jujur

" MWO? KAU MENC-MMMMM " Teriak kris, namun sudah ditutup oleh tangan chanyeol

" Hyung jangan dibilang kencang kencang aku malu-_- " ujar chanyeol panik

Kai menatap chanyeol bingung " Hyung kau normal kan? Kenapa kau menciumnya? "

" Aku tidak tau itu terjadi begitu saja " jawab chanyeol

" Aku tidak yakin kau masih suka melon yeol " ujar kris sambil meledeknya

" Aku berpikir seperti itu juga , kau mulai menyukai pisang " Kai ikut meledek chanyeol

" Hey kalian sebagai teman seharusnya yakinkan aku , bahwa aku masih straight " chanyeol menatap malas kedua temannya itu

" Kau tidak perlu takut .. Hyung kau tau? Aku juga sama sepertimu " ujar kai

" Hah? Kau tidak straight? " Tanya chanyeol ….

" Ya bahkan aku sudah lama " jawabnya , Suho dan luhan pulang " Kami datang "

" Hyung dari mana? " tanya kai

Suho menghela nafasnya " Membeli makan malam , apa lagi? "

" Bukankah di hotel ini ada makanan? " ujar kai bingung , lagi lagi suho menghela nafas beratnya " Kata manager hyung kita tidak boleh ikut makan malam bersama di hotel " jawab suho

" MAKAN MALAM! " Teriak sang maknae tao dan sehun , semua member datang untuk makan malam kecuali baekhyun , " Hyung temui dia dan minta maaf " ujar kai

" Kalian bertengkar lagi? " Tanya suho .. " Apa lagi yang kau lakukan? " Susul xiumin

Chanyeol pergi mengabaikan dan meninggalkan mereka untuk menuju kamarnya dengan baekhyun , ia bisa melihat baekhyun duduk sambil menatap langit malam

" Hyung , saatnya makan malam " Chanyeol duduk di samping baekhyun

" Shirreo , aku tidak lapar " jawabnya , " Hyung aku menyesal sungguh aku bahkkan tidak tau apa yang aku lakukan "

Baekhyun mengusap kepala chanyeol " Hey bocah , tidak apa apa kau kan adik ku jadi anggap saja seperti adik yang mencium kakaknya " dia tersenyum kepada chanyeol , chanyeol bernafas lega karena baekhyun tidak marah

Chanyeol menatap heran baekhyun " Kau tidak marah? " ..

"Marah? Tidak aku bukan bocah sepertimu bodoh! " jawab baekhyun , " Hey sudah sana , Kau tidak makan? " lanjutnya

" Aku tidak akan makan tanpamu hyung " jawab chanyeol

" Dasar bocah! " ujar baekhyun , baekhyun dan chanyeol keluar untuk makan malam , kai menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan ' Apa yang terjadi? ' chanyeol hanya membalas dengan senyuman

Tak terasa liburan sudah selesai , hari demi hari berlalu musim dingin sudah tiba mereka sedang mempersiapkan album untuk Natal tahun ini , mereka mempromosikannya dengan baik . Sejauh ini tidak ada masalah . Memenagkan banyak penghargaan , tampil di banyak acara music maupun variety show . Terlebih lagi mereka punya acara mereka sendiri EXO Showtime Tahun baru pun datang . Mereka semua berada di ruang keluarga menonton tv bersama kecuali suho yang sedang membaca di ruang tamu .

" Suho dimana chanyeol dan baekhyun? " Tanya manager hyung yang tiba tiba datang sontak membuat suho terkejut .

Suho menyerngit heran " Kenapa hyung? Tak biasanya kau menanyakan mereka "

" Aku punya masalah dengan mereka " sambil membanting sebuah foto, " Itu apa hyung? " Tanya suho

" Panggil mereka dulu " ujarnya , suho segera memanggil chanyeol dan baekhyun , Chanyeol dan baekhyun datang dan duduk disebelah suho , mereka semua bingung

" Ada apa hyung? " Tanya baekhyun

" APANYA YANG ADA APA? AISSSHH SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA ADA APA DIANTARA KALIAN? " Bentak manager hyung , " Aissss apa ini? " manager hyung memperlihatkan 1 foto bergambar chanyeol dan baekhyun yang sedang berciuman di paris , tunggu ciuman? bagaimana bisa?

*Flashback

Sehun menghampiri luhan yang sedang kesulitan membawa kopernya karena roknya yang terlalu pendek " Hey cantik , perlu bantuan? " ledek sehun

" Jangan panggil aku cantik oh se-mmmm " belom selesai mengucapkan perkataan mulut luhan sudah ditutup denngan tangan chen

" Hyung ingat kita sedang menyamar " ujar chen gemas/?

Dua orang wanita dengan kameranya menghampiri mereka " Hey bukankah itu jongdae oppa? " Tanya salah satu wanita

" Oh , maljayo ( Benar ) " jawab temannya , " Untuk apa mereka menyamar? Tunggu itu baekhyun oppa ! Yang memakain dress putih itu , disana samping oh sehun " ujarnya

" Lihat mereka menuju arah pesawat yang ingin ke perancis , untuk apa mereka ke perancis? Syuting mv? " Tanya yang lainnya

" Kau bawa duit? Ayo kita beli tiket ke perancis dan ikuti mereka batalkan penerbangan ke cina bilang eomma kita ada urusan mendadak " ujarnya , 2 remaja yeoja dengan sebuah kamera ditangannya , dengan kartu nama berlambang polarlight , tunggu polarlight? Bukankah itu fansite baekhyun? Ya itu betul

Mereka mengikuti member exo sampai hotel bahkan mereka memesan 1 hotel disana .

" Yakk byun baekhyun keluar dengan chanyeol , lihat dia naik taksi itu" tunjuknnya

" Ayo kita ikuti " jawab temannya , " Mereka hanya berdua? Mau apa? " Tanya satunnya , mereka mengikuti chanyeol dan baekhyun dari belakang , walau mereka tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dengan baik tapi mereka bisa memantau mereka dengan baik dari tempat mereka duduk

" Yakkk park chanyeol mencium byun baekhyun! " Ujar satunya panik

Temannya segera mengambil kamera 'CEKLIK' 1 Foto sudah diambil tanpa blitz jadi chanyeol dan baekhyun tidak mengetahuinya , mereka mendekatinya dan bisa mendengar percakapan mereka

" Chanyeol , apa yang kau lakukan " baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya , bisa terlihat jelas wajahnya memerah

" Mian hyung , aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang terjadi sumpah aku minta maaf " Jelas chanyeol , namun telat dia sudah menjauh

Yeoja itu melihat hasil foto di kameranya " Woahh sepertinya kita akan kaya " bilangnya sambil tersenyum

" Mari kita berikan ini kepada SM dan minta bayaran untuk menutup mulut kita, bagaimana? " dia menyikut lengan temannya

*Flashback off

Baekhyun dan chanyeol kaget , menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajahnya " Kau tahu mereka meminta kami untuk membayar mereka , agar foto itu tidak tersebar " ujar manager hyung

" Dan salah satu dari kalian harus bisa mencari perempuan! Untuk menutupi kasus ini" lanjutnya

Chanyeol bingung dengan perkataan terakhir dari hyungnya itu " Ta- tapi hyung "

" Tidak tapi tapi , coba hyung Tanya apakah kalian saling menyukai? " Tanya manager hyung , hanya ada 1 jawaban dari chanyeol dan baekhyun yaitu keheningan

" Sepertinya iya , aku bisa melihatnya , tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta kalian tapi kalian seharusnya lebih berhati hati " ujar manager hyung

Baekhyun menatap hyungnya " Hyung tapi sejujurnya kami masih normal " ujarnyya , hyungnya hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas tatapn baekhyun lembut , chanyeol mengangguk " Iya itu betul kejadian itu hanya tidak disengaja "

" Aku tau kau akan bilang seperti itu tapi perasaan tidak bisa kau bohongi kau akan menyadarinya nanti " jawab manager hyung

" Lebih baik kalian mencari perempuan untuk menutupi hubungan kalian ini dari media , dan jangan lupa bulan april kalian harus comeback syuting , rekaman dan selebihnya dimulai dari bulan februari "

Baekhyun membullatkan matanya " Hyung mencari perempuan? Untuk menutupi kasus ini? sama seperti mempermainkannya bukan? "

Suho mengangkat tangannya " Eum hyung… Sepertinya aku punya ide " suho membisikkan semuanya sangat pelan bahkan ia berpikir member lain tidak boleh tau soal ini .

" MMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWO? " lagi lagi semua orang harus menutup kuping karena suara baekhyun

Huwwwaaa lagi ada ide makannya cepet update , oiya makasih yang udah kasih saran dan kritik wkwkwk makasih banyak ^o^ untuk chapter 4 kayaknya bakal lama deh , mau pulkam dan yang pasti ga dapet jaringan . Oke makasih yang udah baca ff jangan lupa kasih saran dan kritik


	4. Chapter 4

ANSWER

Cast : Chanyeol , Baekhyun , Taeyeon , Sehun , Luhan , Other Member .

Genre : Comedy , sad , happy , hurt , YAOI!

Author : chanions

Rate : T ( PG-13 ) Sewaktu waktu bisa nambah okay? wkwk

Warning : YAOI ZONE! Yang ga suka yaoi pergi , typo? Everywhere!

" _**Aku tau kau akan bilang seperti itu tapi perasaan tidak bisa kau bohongi kau akan menyadarinya nanti , percayalah " jawab manager hyung**_

" _**Lebih baik kalian mencari perempuan untuk menutupi hubungan kalian ini dari media , dan jangan lupa bulan april kalian harus comeback syuting , rekaman dan selebihnya dimulai dari bulan februari**_

 _ **Suho mengangkat tangannya " Eum hyung… Sepertinya aku punya ide " suho membisikkan semuanya sangat pelan bahkan ia berpikir member lain tidak boleh tau soal ini**_

" _**MMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWO? " lagi lagi semua orang harus menutup kuping karena suara baekhyun**_

ANSWER

*Chanyeol Pov

Arrghh dia teriak tepat didepan kupingku-_- sontak aku menutup telingaku , " Hyung itu tidak terlalu buruk , lagi pula kau dengannya juga sudah seperti kakak adik " ujarku

" Tapi chanyeol kau tidak berfikir dengan fans? Netizen bagaimana mereka akan menanggapi ini? " jawabnya panik

Suho hyung menghela nafas " Liatlah untuk menghadapi hubungan palsu saja kau sudah takut apalagi saat agensi mengkonfirmasi hubungan asli kalian? " skakmat , aku liat baekhyun hyung blushing wajahnya sangat merah saat itu , sangat jelas terlihat

" Itu benar , jika mau besok ku suruh dia datang ke sini " ujar manager hyung

Baekhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan " Hiks , Tidak mungkin aku berpura-pura mempunyai hubungan dengan Taeyeon noona hiks , apa yang akan Taeyeon noona pikirkan? "

" Antar dia ke kamar yeol " ujar suho hyung, aku mengangguk " Hem "

Aku dan baekhyun kembali ke kamar mereka , aku membiarkan baekhyun duduk dan menangis dalam pelukanku

" Sudah baek sudah , jangan menangis kau adalah namja yang kuat baek aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis , apa kata fans kalau mereka melihatmu menangis " aku berusaha menenangkannya

Ia beralih menatapku " Yeol kenapa? Hiks kenapa aku harus menyukaimu? Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada seorang laki laki "

" Kau menyesal mencintaiku? " Tanyaku

Ia menggeleng " Tidak hiks tidak sama sekali , tapi mengapa kita harus ada dalam gender yang sama? Kenapa? " ringisnya

Aku memegang kepala baekhyun dan mengarahkan kepala baekhyun untuk menatap diriku " Kau tahu? Ini sudah takdir , tuhan ingin menguji kita baek , oh ayolah mood maker di exo bisa menangis seperti ini? Dimana si Tuan kaebsongku? "

Baekhyun tersenyum " Gomawo yeol " ,Mengingat perkataan baekhyun tadi , Tiba tiba aku mengeluarkan smirkku " Baek tadi kau bilang jatuh cinta ? sejak kapan kau mencintaiku? Mendengar kau menyukaiku saja tidak pernah "

Wajah nya memerah sepertinya , dilihat dari mukanya ia bingung harus mengatakan apa " Hey bocah! Siapa yang menyuruhmu menciumku waktu itu? Tanpa bilang lagi " ujarnya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan

" Wkwkwk siapa suruh kau sangat menggemaskan waktu itu? " jawabku, " Dasar bocah! " jawab nya ketus

" Hey yang bocah itu kau baek bukan aku , aku lebih manly , aku 'SEME' mu " ledekku

" Hey siapa bilang kau seme? Aku seme secara aku lebih tua darimmu " jawab nya kesal

Aku tertawa kecil " Umur tidak menentukan siapa seme dan uke baek , secara apa kau kuat mengendalikanku? " ,

baekhyun tersenyum kecil " Tentu aku kuat "

Aku tersenyum " kau yakin? " chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya dengan baekhyun , menempelkan badan mereka dengan tembok

" A-a-apa yang mau kau la-lakukan ye-yeol? " Tanya baekhyun gugup , tak tahan dengan semuanya aku mencium bibir pink mungil itu , melumatnya berusaha memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut baekhyun, baekhyun berusaha memberontak dengan mendorong lidahku dengan lidahnya , namun ia kalah kuat malah aku menganggap itu sebagai lampu hijau sehingga sekarang lidah ku berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut baekhyun , mengabsen setiap inchi dari dalam mulut baekhyun . Menjilat langit langit , melumatnya secara lembut .

"Ahh yeolhh ahh kuhh lelah " akhirnya ia bisa bernafas saat aku melepaskan ciuman kami

" Lihat? Bagaimana kau mau menjadi seme kalau berciuman seperti itu saja tidak bisa " ejekku

Blush , entah sudah berapa kali ia blushing hari ini" Ah nevermind , terserah kau saja , aku lelah aku ingin mandi " baekhyun mendorong bahuku pelan , tapi aku menahan tangan baekhyun

" Bagaimana kalau mandi bersama? "

*Normal Pov

" PARK CHANYEOL! " Bentak baekhyun tentu saja bisa terdengar sampai keluar

Lay menghela nafasnya , kebetulan lay sedang jalan melewati kamar mereka " Aissi , mereka itu seperti tom & jerry saja selalu berisik dan ribut "

" Lay hyung cepat sini , aku juga mau coklatnya hyung! " ujar tao ,

" Sebentar , seperti anak kecil yang baru liat coklat aja sih wkwk " jawab lay

Sehun menngkap bahu tao membuat tao terkejut " Yakk! Bikin kaget aja , kalo jantungku copot gimana?! " bentak tao

" Tinggal dikubur tao! Apa lagi? " ujar chen , tao menatap chen sinis " Ani , shirreo " jawab tao

Sehun terkekeh pelan " tao-ssi kau lihat luhan hyung? "

" Luhan hyung? Tadi aku liat bareng suho ama kris hyung di depan di ruang tamu " jawabnya

" Gomawo " jawab sehun , sehun langsung beranjak menuju ke ruang tamu

" Kenapa? " Tanya Tao

" Kepo sekali kau bocah" jawab sehun ketus

Tao menendang pantat sehun " HEH MAKNAE SUDAH JELAS KAU YANG MAKNAE , NGAPAIN NGATAIN AKU BOCAH! DASAR MAKNAE SIALAN PERGI KAU DARI HADAPANKU! "

" AWWW appo , arra aku pergi " ujar sehun , sehun menuju ruang tamu seperti yang dikatakan tao CHA! , Luhan ada disana tapi sehun melihat mereka sedang berbicara penting , sehun berhenti

" Tapi kris jika kau keluar apa reaksi para fans? Dan agensi pasti akan kecewa " bilang luhan , mendengar percakapan itu sehun memilih untuk menghentikan langkahnya dan mendengarkannya diam diam

Kris merangkul pundak luhan" Luhan ternyata kau lupa kejadian tahun lalu? Aku juga sudah berniat keluar sejak tahun lalu tapi kalian berhasil mencegahku , namun sekarang sepertinya aku benar benar ingin keluar aku hanya ingin melaksanakan permintaan eommaku"

" Ani , aku hanya memikirkan perasaan para fans , terlebih lagi mei tahun ini adalah konser tunggal pertama kita " jawab luhan , namun tiba tiba sehun datang , Sontak kris & luhan pun terkejut melihat maknae datang .

Sehun duduk disamping luhan dan menatap kris " Hyung ingin keluar? " tanyanya

" oh maknae , aku ingin menggapai cita citaku di cina bersama eommaku maknae! " jawab kris

" Sehun kau belum tidur , apa kau mendengar semua percakapan kami? " Tanya luhan

" Ani hanya beberapa " jawabnya

Sehun menatap dalam kris " Hyung kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin keluar? Kau jahat hyung , aku tidak suka padamu " ujarnya lagi

" Oh maknae kau tidak suka padaku? Aku tahu itu kau sukanya kan sama luhan , ayolah adikku aku tidak mau jadi anak durhaka , eommaku yang meminta semua ini bukan aku " jawab kris

" ehm hyung jika boleh bisakah aku meminta sesuatu? " ujar sehun , kris menatap sehun bingung

" Minta apa maknae-ahh? " jawab kris

" Jika kau keluar , aku mohon kau pergi setelah setelah konser di seoul terlaksanakan , bagaimana? " pintanya

" Arraseo , come here maknae , I'll hug you ma lovely brother " kris memeluk sehun erat dia sangat sayang kepada dongsaeng ia yang satu ini , luhan hanya bisa tersenyum menatap mereka

" Hyung apa member yang lain sudah tau ini? " ujar sehun , kris menggeleng " Jangan jangan kasih tau siapa siapa "

" arraseo aku akan menjaga rahasia ini " ujar sehun

" Oh sehun tidur kau! Bocah kecil mau tidur malam! Cepat atau tidak akan kupukul kau " ledek luhan sambil tertawa

" Ehmm arraseo lu seonsaengnim " jawab sehun , malam tiba masing masing member punya kegiatan sendiri di kamar mereka .

'TINGTONG' suara bell bunyi

" Siapa yang bertamu pagi pagi begini? Apa kai memesan ayam lagi? Arrgh menganggu ssaja " racau xiumin, xiumin menuju pintu dorm mereka ,membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu

" Annyeonghaseyo " sapa sang tamu

" Hey cepat! Aku ngantuk tau , mana pesananya? Berapa? " Ujar xiumin cepat

" Hmm? Semuanya 1 juta won tuan " Jawab sang tamu meledek xiumin

" Mwwwooo? Seberapa banyak ay.. OH SUNBAE! " teriak xiumin kaget

" Oh! Sunbae , Taeyeon sunbaenim masuk sunbae , Mian sunbae aku kira kau tadi orang yang mengantarkan ayam hehe , Silahkan duduk di tempat yang menurutmu nyaman " ujar xiumin

" Ah nde khamsahamnida , dimana suho? " tanyanya , xiumin terkejut tidak biasanya taeyeon menanyakan suho " Suho? Sebentar sunbae akan aku panggilkan "

Taeyeon mengangguk , setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya suho datang bersama baekhyun dan chanyeol

" Annyeonghaseyo sunbaenim " Sapa mereka dan membungkukan badannya

" Nde annyeong! , oiya ada apa memanggilku pagi pagi begini suho-ssi? " Tanya taeyeon

" Begini sunbae " Suho pun mulai menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi baekhyun menunduk ,karena malu begitu juga chanyeol . Terlihat taeyeon hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan suho , baekhyun? Ia sangat blushing mukanya merah padam , chanyeol melihat baekhyun dan terkekeh kecil

" Ah seperti itu , haha kalian tidak usah malu temanku juga ada yang gitu kok malah mereka sudah nikah di kanada " ujar taeyeon

" Jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu? " Taeyeon mengambil minumnya , dan tak lupa menanyakan apa yang bisa ia bantu

" Bisakah kau berpura pura punya hubungan dengan baekhyun sunbae " ujar chanyeol

'BUURRRR/?' Taeyeon tak sengaja menumpahkan minumnya , oh sungguh itu memalukan

" Mi-mi-mianhae aku tak sengaja , dimana alat pel? Aku akan membersihkannya " bilang taeyeon

Chanyeol bangkit dari sofanya " Ani sunbae aku saja , kau bicaralah dengan suho hyung dan baekhyun

" Ehm arra , oke jadi bagaimana ? " Tanya taeyeon

Suho tersenyum " Sunbae dan baekhyun terkenal dengan kedekatan kalian sejak trainee "

Taeyeon menatap suho " Lalu? "

" jadi bisakah kalian berpura pura memilliki hubungan khusus? " tanya suho

" Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu " jawab taeyeon , " Apakah itu tidak berpengaruh bagi kalian? " lanjutnya

Suho dan baekhyun menggeleng " Malah yang kami khawatirkan adalah sunbae , kami takut sunbae akan dihujat fans kami terlebih lagi fans kami sangatlah menyeramkan "

" Aku? Jadi aku harus berpura pura memiliki hubungan dengan nam dongsaengku sendiri? Ehmm aku akan memikirkannya terlebih dahulu " ujar taeyeon

" Nun kami sangat butuh bantuan mu " akhirnya baekhyun angkat bicara , melihat baekhyun sedih taeyeon menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya pelan

" Ayolah jangan bersedih seperti itu byun baek baiklah nuna akan membantumu tapi jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi apa apa " jawab taeyeon

Baekhyun mengangguk " Gomawo nun "

" Aku ingin pulang sekarang , sudah kan itu saja? " lanjut taeyeon

Suho mengangguk " Khamsaamnida sunbae , maaf jika telah merepotkanmu "

" Tidak , selebihnya kau informasikan saja padaku , aku hanya menuruti perintahmu suho yaa " jawab Taeyeon , Taeyeon keluar dari dorm EXO ,setelah selesai mengepel chanyeol duduk di sebelah baekhyun, baekhyun dan chanyeol menatap satu sama lain , dan tersenyum , Suho yang melihatnya juga tersenyum dan segera meninggalkan mereka

" Yeol kau tak marah soal hubunganku dengan sunbae? " Tanya baekhyun tiba tiba

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun , sedetik kemudian ia juga membuang mukanya " Hmm? Kau pikir aku marah tidak? " jawab kesal chanyeol

" Hey bocah maaf , itu kan hanya pura pura , sungguh yeol aku juga tidak menginginkan ini , aku menyanyangimu chanyeol" jawab baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar perkataan baekhyun " Kau menyayangiku? "

Baekhyun mengangguk " Tentu saja , kau tidak percaya? " , chanyeol menatap baekhyun " Tidak , sebelum kau menciumku " ledek chanyeol

Baekhyun terdiam " Yak bocah jangan menyuruhku yang aneh aneh , sudah aku mau nonton , kalau kau mau dapat ciuman , cium saja tembok itu " jawab baekhyun judes/?

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengarnya , ia pun segera mengikuti baekyun untuk menonton tv , chanyeol mendapati sehun dan luhan disana yang sedang menonton tv " Ekhem ekhem " Ledek chanyeol

" Tumben berdua saja hyung dimana yang lain" Tanya baekhyun

" kau tidak tau? Mereka sedang ke bioskpo aku kira kau juga ikut dengan mereka " Jawab luhan

" Hyung kudengar tadi Taeyeon sunbae datang kesini ada apa? " Tanya sehun tiba tiba , chanyeol duduk di sebelah sehun dan merangkul pundaknya " Ya maknae mau tau saja urusan orang ckckck "

Sehun mendengus kesal " Hyung gini gini aku juga member EXO tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan dariku "

Luhan tertawa kecil " Sehun-ah kau masih kecil tidak perlu tau urusan orang dewasa "

" Ya ya ya sehun masih kecil terserah kalian saja " ujar sehun

Suho datang membawa beberapa makanann kecil " Jangan lupa besok kita rekaman untuk album baru kita , latihan untuk konser , pemotretan jaket album dan… "

" Hyung tanpa kau beritahu kami sudah tahu " jawab baekhyun , suho tersenyum bodoh " Hehehe , aku kan hanya mengingatkan "

Setelah berbincang lama mereka memutuskan untuk berisirahat , jam 3.40 pagi mereka sudah pergi menuju studio rekaman

' SOMEONE CALL THE DOCTOR NAL BUTJAPGO MALHAEJWO , SARANGEUN GYEOLGUK JUNGDOK OVERDOSE …..

IGEON OVERDOSE '

Terdengar sebuah lagu dari studio rekaman , ya itu lagu baru dari EXO , dalam promosi lagu ini EXO akan dipisah sebagai EXO-K dan EXO-M seperti promosi MAMA , selesai rekaman mereka menuju studio foto untuk pemotretan , lalu pergi latihan untuk konser pertama mereka .

" Ahhh akhirnya , rekaman , pemotretan sudah selesai , begitu juga syuting mv " ujar kai

" Jangan lupa minggu depan comeback stage kita " lanjut kyungsoo , kai memukul pelan punggung kyungsoo " Hyung bisakah kau tidak membicarakan jadwal kita?

" Mian , aku hanya ingin … "

" Mengingatkan? Ah kau sama saja seperti suho hyung-_- " jawab kai memotong perkataan kyungsoo

" Hey kalian kami berangkat ya , jaga kesehatan kalian arra? " teriak xiumin

" Kalian mau kemana hyung? " Tanya sehun yang baru datang

Luhan merangkul pundak sehun " Kami akan ke cina kemana lagi hem? " luhan mengusap kepala sehun

" Ayolah besok saja hyung , kenapa cepat sekali? " ujar sehun

" Comeback stage kami dipercepat , sedangkan grup kalian bulan Mei " lanjut chen

Sehun memeluk luhan erat " Hyung jaga kesehatan okay? " , Luhan tersenyum " Ada apa denganmu? Seperti tidak pernah berpisah denganku saja " ejek luhan

"Kris hyung jangan lupa jaga kesehatan , dan bertemu saat konser nanti " ujar sehun menekankankan kata ' bertemu saat konser nanti '

" Baik maknae cerewet " jawab kris , EXO-M pun menuju ke China untuk promosi album Overdose , sampainya di China mereka menuju studio Beijing CCTV untuk comeback stage mereka di China

*Luhan Pov

" Ge kau bawa makanan? " Tanya chen

" Hmm kau lihat saja di tas " jawab xiumin , tiba tiba manager hyung datang dan menghampiri Kris

" Hey bocah bangun! Ayo kita ke panggung , beri tahu member yang lain! " Menggoyang goyangkan pundak kris

" Hmmm? Arra " Ujar kris yang masih setengah tidur

Mereka pun menuju panggung untuk rekaman comeback stage mereka , mereka mulai rekaman sekitar jam 2 siang . Setelahnya mereka pulang ke hotel kecuali kris , ia dan eommanya pergi ke bandara untuk berangkat ke Korea , kris tidak memberi tahu siapapun untuk apa dia ke korea , bahkan member EXO-M tidak tau kalau kris sedang ke Korea , entah kebetulan atau tidak member EXO-M yang lain juga tengah siap siap ke Korea untuk reherseal konser mereka .

Sesampainya di korea member china memberi tahu bahwa kris tidak bersama mereka , Member yang lain khawatir akan keadaan Kris sang leader , masalahnya mereka pulang ke Korea untuk reherseal konser tuggal pertama mereka di Seoul . Sesampainya di korea manager hyung terus menghubungi kris namun tak ada jawaban , semua nampak panik tanpa kecuali Tao sang soulmate setia kris . Sehun punya firasat buruk tentang ini pasalnya 7 hari lagi konser mereka dilaksanakn , 1 MINGGU LAGI GUYS! , dan ' BRAKK! ' tiba tiba manager hyung datang dengan nafas terengah engah/?

To Be continued , maaf lama update . Jangan lupa kasih review kalian please T_T , oiya makasih yang udah kasih review bikin author semangat lanjutin ff absurd ini buat kalian BIG THANKS ARRA?! /?

 **lolamoet : kalo polarlight nyebar gak akan seseru ini(?) Iya kok entar couple semua terus baca ya..**

 **Krasivyybaek : oke makasih komentarnya**

 **GingerBeeP : Chu balik(?) makasih komentar dan sarannya**

 **HAPPY IED MUBARAK UNTUK TEMAN TEMAN YANG MERAYAKANNYA**


	5. Chapter 5

ANSWER

Cast : Chanyeol , Baekhyun , Taeyeon , Sehun , Luhan , Other Member .

Genre : Comedy , sad , happy , hurt , YAOI!

Author : chanions

Rate : M

Warning : YAOI ZONE! Yang ga suka yaoi pergi , typo? Everywhere!

 _ **Member yang lain khawatir akan keadaan Kris sang leader , masalahnya mereka pulang ke Korea untuk reherseal konser tuggal pertama mereka di Seoul . Sesampainya di korea manager hyung terus menghubungi kris namun tak ada jawaban , semua nampak panik tanpa kecuali Tao sang soulmate setia kris . Sehun punya firasat buruk tentang ini pasalnya 7 hari lagi konser mereka dilaksanakn , 1 MINGGU LAGI GUYS! , dan ' BRAKK! ' tiba tiba manager hyung datang dengan nafas terengah engah/?**_

ANSWER

" GAWAT! INI GAWATHHH , HUHH KRISHHH MEHHNGAJUKAHHNNN GUGATAN KEPADA AHH AGENSII " Ujar manager hyung , sontak semua member panik , kaget , tidak percaya apa yang barusan mereka dengar seakan bumi berhenti mereka terdiam tidak bisa berfikir , ini gawat pasalnya konser belum terlaksanakan dan ini akan mengecewakan para fans tentu saja , Luhan yang mendengar omongan sang manager hyung langsung memeluk sehun , ia tahu apa yang sehun rasakan saat ini pasti sakit ia tak tega melihat sehun sedih

" Apa apaan ini , mengap kris keluar seenak jidad tanpa member tahu kami? Tanpa mendiskusikannya dulu , aisssh ini benar benar lelucon yang tidak lucu " suho sangat kesal ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat kuat , jika bisa dia akan menonjok tembok yang ada di depannya ini .

" Suho hyung tenangkan dirimu , ini masih gugatan kita liat nanti " kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan suho , melihat sikap suho yang menyeramkan baekhyun perlahan mendekati chanyeol ia menggenggam tangan chanyeol kuat

Chanyeol mengelus lembut rambut baekhyun " Usshh tenanglah " seraya menenangkan baekhyun , ya suho sangat menyeramkan jika sudah marah seperti itu , namun sekarang kyungsoo dan kai sudah membawa suho ke kamar mereka .

" Baiklah semuanya tenang kalian kembali ke kamar masing masing jangan pikirkan tentang ini fokuslah terhadap konser kalian minggu depan , oiya luhan siapkan makan malam jangan lupakan makan karena masalah ini " ujar manager hyung lalu keluar dari dorm exo

Xiumin dan chen merangkul Tao yang masih kaget dan membawanya ke kamar , lay dan sehun juga saling menangkan diri mereka sendiri. Luhan pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan . Sedangkan chanyeol? Tentu saja ia membawa 'kekasihnya' itu ke kamar mereka. Chanyeol mendudukannya di atas kasur mereka duduk bersebelahan .

" Chanyeol apa ini semua karena kita? " Tanya baekhyun tiba tiba , sontak chanyeol terkejut dengan pertanyaan baekhyun

" Ma-ma-maksudmu? Apa hubungannya dengan kita? " Tanya chanyeol bingung .

" Aku pikir kris hyung tau tentang hubungan kita dan ia merasa terganggu atau ji_" belum selesai bicara tangan chanyeol sudah menutup mulut baekhyun

" Hey byun baekhyun jangan bicara yang macam macam atau kau kucium " ancam chanyeol , dan 'tap' ancaman itu berhasil membuat baekhyun bungkam .

" Baek kau tau? Kris dan Kai juga tidak normal seperti kita " lanjut chanyeol

Baekhyun berusaha mencerna perkataan chanyeol , dicerna dan dipikrkan semakin dalam .' Kris , kai , tidak normal , kita? '

1

2

3

" MWOOOOOOOO?! " Aisssh jika ada nominasi ' Laki laki tercempreng di dunia 'baekhyun pantas mendapatkannya –Batin Chanyeol

" Shuut! Pelankan suaramu hyung eh baek , kau bisa membuat orang curiga " jawab chanyeol

" Yeol aku bingung , kau pasti berbohong kan? Ayolah aku tidak ingin bercanda di saat saat seperti ini " Kau tau kita ad_ hmmpphh …. " chanyeol tak tahan dengan ocehan baekhyun ia langsung menyambar bibir mungil baekhyun dengan cepat , melumatnya tanpa ampun , mengabsen setiap gigi yang ada di dalam muut baekhyun , tanpa disadari kali ini baekhyun memberi akses untuk chanyeol dengan senanng hati chanyeol menerimanya baekhyun membalas lumatan chanyeol dengan sedikit kaku . Puas dengan bibir baekhyun , chanyeol turun ke leher mulus milik baekhyun .

" Ngghhh " baekhyun mendesah saat chanyeol menjilati lehernya , entah dari kapan tangan baekhyun sudah melingkar di pundak chanyeol begitu juga tangan chanyeol , tangannya sudah melingar di pinggang baekhyun . " Yeollhh ahh janghh disihhtuhh " Ucap baekhyun disela desahannya oh tuhan apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol? Apa yang ia fikirkan saat ini bukankah tidak tepat untuk bercinta saat ini?

" Baekhyun Chanyeol saatnya makan mal_ ASTAGA TUHAN AMPUNI HAMBAMU YANG MELIHAT PERBUATAN INI YA TUHAN " Teriak luhan , tadinya luhan ingin mengajak mereka makan malam ternyata yang diajak sudah makan enak sepertinya wkwkk namun baekhyun harus berterima kasih kepada luhan karena luhan ia masih bisa berjalan normal besok

Sontak chanyeol dan baekhyun menjauhkan diri masing-masing , beruntung member lainnya sedang asyik dengan makanan mereka jadi mereka tidak menghiraukan teriakan luhan

Luhan mendekati baekhyun dan chanyeol lalu menangkap telinga mereka dan menjewernya " Hey kalian kalau mau melakukan pintu dikunci huh kalau manager hyung liat gimana? Dan ini malam minggu bukan malam jumat kalian tidak ada pekerjaan eoh? " Ucap luhan

Ucapan luhan benar benar tidak disangka oleh chanyeol dan baekhyun , mereka pikir mereka akan dimarahi habis habisan " Appo hyung , tunggu Hyung ka-kau tidak marah? " Tanya baekhyun takut

" Marah? Untuk apa aku marah aku juga berada di posisimu baek " ujar luhan malu .

" Kau tidak straight? " ujar chanyeol penasaran

" Aku sama sepertimu baek , tidak straight dan uke " jawab luhan dia menekankan kata uke

Baekhyun dan chanyeol terdiam sejenak dan " MWWWOO?! " Kali ini bukan baekhyun saja yang berteriak namun chanyeol juga berteriak .

Baekhyun menampar pipinya sendiri " Tuhan apa yang terjadi di bumi ini?! "

Luhan terkekeh kecil " Ayo aku mau makan " . Akhirnya luhan , baekhyun dan chanyeol pergi ke ruang makan namun mereka masih terdiam , baekhyun hanya mengaduk aduk supnya tak nafsu , chen menatap baekhyun bingung setelah itu ia menatap tajam chanyeol dengan tatapan 'Apa lagi yang kau lakukan? ' , chanyeol hanya menggedikkan bahunya

" Baek kau mau mengaduk supmu sampai kapan? " Tanya chen bingung

" Sampai d.o hyung tinggi baru dia akan memakannya , liat saja nanti " ujar kai . Kyungsoo menatap tajam kai " Kau meledekku? Jangan bawa tinggi badan lagi kumohon "

Yang lain hanya terkekeh , " Aku selesai " ujar baekhyun dan bergegas meninggalkan semua member

" Apa-apaan ini? Makanan baru disendok 3 kali , dan ia langsung pergi? " Tanya kai

Chanyeol berdiri dan menyusul baekhyun tanpa bicara septah katapun , member yang lain bingung melihat tingkah 2 moodboster grupnya , luhan yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa menghela nafas .

*Chanyeol Pov

Aku mengiuti baekhyun ke kamar , aku lihat dia duduk di depan kaca menatap dirinya sedih " Baek kau tak apa? " Tanyaku

" Chanyeol aku lelah dengan semua masalah yang datang akhir-akhir ini , aku tak tahan menghadapinya yeol " ujarnya , aku dapat melihat ia mulai menangis , oh sungguh aku tak tahan melihatnya menangis . Aku menarik kepalanya ke pelukanku mengelus rambutnya pelan

" Mandilah , agar lelahmu hilang hyung " ujarku ia hanya mengangguk kecil , ia menurut perkataanku melihat ia sudah masuk di kamar mandi , aku langsung merebahkan diriku di kasur aku juga lelah baek kau tau itu? Ya tentu saja kau tidak tau dan tidak boleh tau - batinku

Entah tak seperti biasanya ia keluar begitu cepat dari kamar mandi , Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka dengan spontan aku menoleh , 'GLUPP ' Dengan susah payah aku menelan ludahku , oh tuhan jangan buat 'Adikku' bangun kumohon , baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk yang terlilit di tubuhnya, ya aku tau itu normal yang tidak normal adalah , ia melilitkannya seperti wanita bukan laki laki

Ia melilitkan handuk untuk menutupi bagian dada sampai atas paha dan parahnya itu sangat pendek membuat pahanya terekspos jelas . " Yeol apa yang ka-kau lih-lihat?" Tanyanya menghancurkan fantasi kotorku

" Eoh? Ti-tidak ada aku ah lupakan " jawabku mendengar jawabanku ia langsung menuju ke lemari dan mengambil pakaian , sialnya pakaian yang diambilnya ada di atas jadi ia berjinjit dan membuat bokongnya terlihat , shit terlambat 'Adikku' bangun saat itu juga . Jika mau aku bisa menerjang baekhyun sekarang namun aku masih punya perasaan untuknya aku tak mau menyakitinya lebih dalam , jadi aku lebih memilih ke kamar mandi dan ya kalian taulah aku 'bermain' sendiri di kamar mandi .

*Chanyeol Pov End

*Author Pov

Selesai dengan 'Urusannya' chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi , sedangkan baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur . Melihat bidadarinya tidur ia tersennyum kecil ia juga berbaring dengan wajah menghadap wajah baekhyun ia mencium jidad baekhyun kilat , lalu menyusul baekhyun ke alam mimpi .

" Yakk chanyeol irreona! Ini sudah pagi! " Teriak baekhyun tepat didepan kuping chanyeol .

Yang dibangunin hanya bisa menggeliat di kasurnya itu , " Hyung 5 menit lagi? " Tanya chanyeol yang masih setengah sadar .

" Aissi anak ini , yeobo bangunlah ini sudah siang sayang " kali ini baekhyun membangunkan chanyeol dengan cara halus dia juga mencium bibir chanyeol karena dengan cara ini Chanyeol akan bangun .

" hmm arraseo chagi " akhiirnya chanyeol bangun melihat chanyeol bangun baekhyun pergi berniat untuk mandi , namun tangan chanyeol menahannya .

" Baek mau kemana? " Tanya chanyeol . Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas " Tentu saja mau mandi , memangnya kau baru bangun langsung nonton tv "

" Aku ikut mandi bersamamu boleh? " ujar chanyeol

'PLAKK' Baekhyun memukul pundak chanyeol " DALAM MIMPIMU TUAN PARK CHANYEOL "

Chanyeol tertawa kecil " BAIKLAH NYONYA PARK BAEKHYUN , AKU AKAN BERMIMPI MANDI BERSAMAMU " Jawab chanyeol

" JANGAN MENGGANTI MARGA ORANG SEENAKNYA " Jawab baekhyun padahal ia sudah di kamar mandi tapi tentu saja ia bisa mendengar teriakan chanyeol tadi

Selesai mandi baekhyun menyuruh chanyeol mandi setelah itu ia kebawah dan menemui member lainnya untuk reherseal konser mereka , dan Yeay akhirnya hari yang ditunggu tunggu tiba para orang tua exo , teman teman , bahkan sunbaenim mereka pun datang untuk menonton konser mereka . konser dilaksanakan 3 hari di Seoul , setelahnya mereka mengadakan perayaan karena impian mereka saat ini sudah terwujud .

Member Super Junior , VIXX , MissA , member dari acara Roomate juga datang untuk mendukung mereka , sebagian pejabat ( gue ngasal-_-) juga datang untuk member dukungan untuk para member EXO . Mereka mengungkapkan kesenangannya melalui sns , surat , perilaku dan lain lain tak bisa disembunyikan kebahagiaan mereka . Mereka berpelukan satu sama lain saat konser selesai .

Malam harinya member EXO mengadakan party kecil di dorm mereka , mereka membeli daging , kue , kimchi , jajangmyeon , bahkan minuman berAlkohol pun mereka beli .

" Tadddda dagingnya sudah siap , jja makan " ujar kyungsoo membawa sepiring tumpukkan daging , " Waaa daging sudah lama aku tidak makan daging buatan kyugsoo hyung " ujar sehun

Tao pun memakan daging yang sedari tadi menggodanya itu " Masitda hyung! Kau memang pintar dalam memasak "

" Kau bisa saja Tao " ujar kyungsoo malu . Luhan pun datang membawa kimchi sedangkan Suho datang membawa minuman berAlkohol itu

" Kali ini kita boleh minum itu hyung? " Tanya kai semangat sambil menunjuk botol berisi alcohol itu .

" Tentu ini kan setengah dari pencapaian kita , kita harus merayakannya bukan? " Jawab suho , Member yang lain hanya bisa bersorak gembira

" Bagaimana kita bermain truth or dare kali ini? " ujar lay

Xiumin menatap tajam lay begitu juga member lainnya " KAJJA " Teriak mereka tiba tiba , huh lay mengira ia akan kena marah .

Sehun menuangkan alcohol ke setiap gelas member " Namun lebih seru kita minum ini dulu hyung , jadi kalau yang kena truth kan jawabnya jujur " ujarnya

Para hyungnya itu hanya bisa menuruti keinginan maknae , semua member pun meminum 1 gelas alcohol itu chanyeol , xiumin , kai , sehun, xiumin , kyungsoo dan chen masih kuat dan sadar begitu juga suho . Beda halnya dengan baekhyun , tao , luhan dan lay mereka sudah dibawah pengaruh alcohol .

" Hmm kajja kita mulai aku sudah tidak sabar " ujar xiumin , akhirnya tao memutar botol dan TAP botol itu menuju kearah Kai .

" Kai Truth or Dare? " Tanya suho . Kai terdiam sejenak " Dare saja " jawabnya

Xiumin menjentikkan jarinya " Telfon orang yang kau suka! " ucapan xiumin berhasil membuat kai membulatkan matanya

" Maljayo ( betul ) Haha aku hiks setuju dengan kau hyung " jawab tao semangat , namun dalam keadaan sedikit mabuk

" Ta-tapi ak-aku_ "

" Hiks Tidak ad hiks penolakan kai " ujar luhan , yang lain hanya terkekeh kecil sedangkan baekhyun hanya terdiam dari tadi

" Arraseo , aku akan menelponnya " jawab kai ragu , perlahan ia mengambil handponenya mencari nama yang akan di telfon , akhirnya ia menelefon orang yang ia suka . Member yang lain memasang muka penasaran karena orang yang di telfon tak kunjung mengangkat telfon kai .

'Drrrt , drrrt' tiba tiba handpone kyungsoo yang ada di atas meja bergetar , kyungsoo langsung mengambilnya , tiba tiba kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan langsung menatap kai yang ditatap hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya .

" Hyung ti-tidak diang..kat " ujar kai

" Mana sini aku ingin lihat siapa yang kau telfon " ujar sehun yang langsung merebut handpone kai , " Sehunna kecoa! Ada kecoa! " Teriak kyungsoo tiba tiba , sontak sehun menjatuhkan handpone kai , dan kai langsung mengambil handponenya itu

" Ahhh mana! Dimana hyung! " Teriak tao heboh , yang ditakutin siapa yang takut siapa -_-

" Aiissii hyung kau mengagetkanku saja " ujar sehun kesal , kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan tawa kecilnya

" Ayo kita lanjutkan " kai pun memutar botol, mata mereka hanya tertuju pada botol itu oh akhirnya botol itu berhenti dan tertuju pada arah Luhan .

" Haha hyung akhirnya kau kena juga , Truth or dare? " Tanya kai

" Dare saja lah aku tak mau ditanya aneh aneh " ujarnya , mereka semua terdiam memikirkan apa yang harus luhan lakukan karena luhan adalah hyung mereka tidak ada yang berani macam macam dengannya

Namun tiba tiba baekhyun mengangkat tangannya " Cium sehun " ujarnya .Sehun yang sedang minumpun tersedak karena perkataan baekhyun.

"Hyung apa apaan ini , kenapa kau? Ahh kau gila? Ada apa dengan otakmu hyung? " jawab sehun kesal.

Baekhyun hanya membalas ocehan sehun dengan senyuman mengejek . Luhan sangat kesal rasanya ingin sekali ia menendang baekhyun . Member yang lainnya hanya menatap luhan dengan pandangan 'Cepat Lakukan'

Luhan berjalan mendekati sehun , jujur didalam hati luhan ia senang karena ia menyukai sehun , ya dia MENYUKAI sehun , luhan mendekatkan wajahnya sehun hanya gugup dan menutup matanya oh guys jarak wajah merea tinggal beberapa inchi lagi dan 'CUP' luhan mencium jidad sehun , sehun menghela nafas karena ia pikir luhan akan menciumnya di bibir .

" Yakk apa apaan itu? Kenapa di jidad? Ah tidak seru nih " ujar chen kesal

" Kau kan tidak berkata Cium bibir sehun , baekhyun hanya berkata Cium sehun , ya sudah aku lakukan " jawab luhan meledek

" Aiissssii apa apaan ini kalau gini ayo kita lanjutkan " lanjut chen , luhan pun memutar botol itu ini adalah ketiga kalinya entah sampai berapa kali mereka akan bermain . Botol itu mulai bergerak perlahan dan berhenti tepat mengarah ke BAEKHYUN!

" Hahaha baekhyun hyung kena baekhyun hyung kena , TRUTH OR DARE HYUNG!" ujar tao meledek

" Dare saja dare aku pilih dare " jawab baekhyun

" AKU MAU KAU MEMINUM 3 GELAS ALKOHOL ITU BAEK! " Ujar luhan

" Hyung itu saja? Arraseo aku siap melakukannya " jawab baekhyun sombong

" Hyung apakah itu tidak berlebihan? " Tanya suho , luhan menggeleng ia tersenyum " Tentu tidak , kau tidak akan menyesal lihat saja nanti " jawabnya . Kyungsoo mengambilkan alcohol dan menuangkannya 3 kali untuk baekhyun , chanyeol menatap cemas kepada baekhyun

" Hyung kau tau kan baekhyun tidak kuat minum " ujar chanyeol .

Sehun menangguk pertanda setuju " Iya hyung kasihan baekhyun hyung eh tunggu , chanyeol hyung sejak kapan kau memanggil baekhyun hyung tanpa menggunakan hyung? " Tanya sehun

" Sejak kapan kau jadi bocah penasaran seperti itu hah? " jawab chanyeol

" Tak papa chanyeol aku akan meminumnya " lanjut baekhyun . Baekhyun pun menghabiskan 3 gelas botol alcohol itu sekaligus . " Selesai hiks , aku sudah hiks menghabiskannya hiks " ujar baekhyun saat selesai meneguk 3 gelas alcohol .

" Baek kau tak apa? kau pusing? " Tanya chanyeol cemas . Suho tersenyum melihat perlakuan chanyeol , chen menyerngit heran " Chanyeol sejak kapan kau jadi perhatian banget sama Baekhyun? " Tanya chen

" Sudah ayo kita lanjutkan " ujar Lay . Baekhyun memutar botolnya dan botol itu berhenti mengenai Suho

" URI LEADER AKHIRNYA KENA JUGA , AYO TRUTH OR DARE? " teriak sehun semangat

" Aku pilih dare " Jawab suho tegas . Xiumin mengangkat tangan " Aku , aku , aku punya tantangan untuk mu " ujarnya

" Aku mau kau_ "

'PRANGG' Suara piring jatuh terdengar , omongan xiumin pun terhenti . Ternyata suara itu berasal dari baekhyun yang sedang mencoba naik ke atas meja , kyungsoo yang melihatnya langsung berusaha menurunkan baekhyun dari sana .

" Hyung apa yang kau lakukan? turun nanti kau bisa jatuh " omong kyungsoo panik namun terlambat baekhyun sudah berdiri di atas meja , member yang lain pun panik terutama chanyeol .

" Malam , yang berbicara disini hiks Byun Baekhyun , kalau chanyeol hiks yang manggil hiks biasanya Baekkie hiks , baekkie disini hiks mau cerita sedikit hiks " baekhyun bicara diatas meja dalam keadaan mabuk , namun dengan suara yang imut jadi luhan menyuruh member lain untuk membiarkan baekhyun bercerita

" Apa yang kau mau ceritakan? Cerita saja " ujar chen meledek

" Baekkie hiks kesal sama Tuhan hiks , tuhan hiks telah membuat baekkie jatuh cinta hiks " lanjut baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah imut baekhyun begitu juga member yang lain , " Bukankah jatuh cinta itu bagus baekkie " tukas luhan yang ikut meledek baekhyun

" Iya hiks itu memang bagus hiks , tapi hiks aku jatuh cinta dengan hiks seorang hiks laki laki " jawab baekhyun.

" MWWO?! " Teriak semua member kecuali chanyeol , dan suho. " Siapa laki laki itu baek? Cepat beri tau kami " Tanya kai penasaran .

" Baek turun_ " belum selesai bicara ucapan suho sudah berhenti karena baekhyun . " Park Chanyeol! Member dari EXO , seorang rapper dan happy virus di grupnya " jawab baekhyun tegas membuat semua orang menatap tajam kepada chanyeol , yang ditatap hanya bisa tersenyum bodoh .

" Kalian tau? Hiks dia juga sudah hiks merebut first hiks kissku " lanjut baekhyun . Semua member menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan 'Apa kau sudah gila?'

Suho berbisik pada chanyeol untuk membawa baekhyun ke kamarnya " Baik semuanya ini sudah malam lebih baik kalian beristirahat " ujar suho

" Hyung jangan bilang kau sudah tau semua ini " Tanya sehun

Suho hanya terdiam " Siapa saja yang tahu tentang ini " lanjut sehun , semua member menggeleng , kecuali suho dan luhan .

" Hyung kau tau ini? Ba-bagaimana bisa kalian menyembunyikan ini " Tanya chen pada Luhan , luhan hanya menggeleng pasrah .

" Aissssii aku ingin istirahat " lanjut xiumin . Semua member kembali ke kamar mereka masing masing , luhan mengikuti sehun , luhan tau sehun marah padanya karena ia tak menceritakan ini . Pasalnya mereka berdua pernah berjanji satu sama lain untu member tau rahasia sekecil apapun .

" Sehun , mian hyung tadi tid_ "

" It's okay hyung , aku lelah aku ingin istirahat " ujar sehun memotong perkataan luhan

" Tapi sehun aku aku ingin bi_ "

" Hyung sudah aku bilang , aku ingin istirahat , aku lelah " lanjut sehun lagi

" Tapi seh aku "

" AKU BILANG INGIN ISTIRAHAT HYUNG , KAU TID_ " berniat ingin memotong pembicaraan luhan alhasil perkataanya yang dipotong oleh luhan .

" AKU MENCINTAIMU OH SEHUN " Potong luhan tegas , luhan mͫenyatakan cintanya kepada sehun

 **To Be Continued ini chapnya spesial di hari lebaran , janganlupa untuk memberi review untuk adegan NC akan ada stelah lebaran XD**


	6. Chapter 6

ANSWER

Cast : Chanyeol , Baekhyun , Taeyeon , Sehun , Luhan , Other Member .

Genre : Comedy , sad , happy , hurt , YAOI!

Author : chanions

Rate : M

Warning : YAOI ZONE! Yang ga suka yaoi pergi , typo? Everywhere!

" _**Sehun , mian hyung tidak bisa menceritakan ini karena ini rahasia baekhyun dan chanyeol "**_

" _**It's okay hyung , aku lelah aku ingin istirahat " ujar sehun memotong perkataan luhan**_

" _**Tapi sehun aku aku ingin bi_ "**_

" _**Hyung sudah aku bilang , aku ingin istirahat , aku lelah " lanjut sehun lagi**_

" _**Tapi sehun aku "**_

" _**AKU BILANG INGIN ISTIRAHAT HYUNG , KAU TID_ " berniat ingin memotong pembicaraan luhan alhasil perkataanya yang dipotong oleh luhan .**_

" _**AKU MENCINTAIMU OH SEHUN " Potong luhan tegas , luhan menyatakan cintanya pada sehun**_

ANSWER

Sehun menatap luhan yang sedari tadi ada di depan pintu , sehun menghampiri luhan dan memegang pundaknya . " Hyung kau tau , kita ini " ujar sehun

" Aku tau kita sama sama namja , aku tau kita artis , aku tau aku leih tua darimu , aku tau aku menjijikkan untukmu hiks hiks aku tau kita tidak pantas bersama , hiks tapi aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun " lanjut luhan tanpa disadari air mata luhan sudah menetes mengaliri pipi mulusnya itu .

Sehun menarik kepala luhan ke pelukannya , mengelus pundaknya memeluknya erat " Hyung kau tidak menjijikan untukku " ujar sehun , ia mengangkat kepala luhan menatap mata sembab luhan , begitu juga luhan .

" Hiks ya! aku terlalu menjijikkan hiks untukmu " tangis luhan pecah , sehun mencium bibir luhan kilat

" Hyung aku juga mencintaimu hyung , sangat mencintaimu "

" Aku berusaha mengatakannya dari lama tapi aku takut kau akan mengataiku gay , menjijikkan , dan tak punya akal atau semacamnya . Aku selalu menahan perasaanku untukmu , aku berusaha menyukai perempuan tapi selalu gagal hyung , aku aku terlanjur mencintaimu hyung , aku sangat mencintaimu " lanjut sehun .

Luhan menatap sehun , ia merasa menyesal karena telah membuatnya begini tiba tiba ia mencium bibir sehun , hanya menciumnya! , perlahan tapi pasti ciuman itu menjadi panas sehun membalas ciuman itu sehingga menjadi lumatan lumatan halus , mereka saling memasukkan lidah , melilit lidah satu sama lain .Terjadilah perang antar lidah dimulut mereka . Saliva telah membanjiri dagu luhan , Sehun melepas ciuman mereka ia menggendong luhan ala bridal style dan menghempaskan luhan ke kasur .

Ia mencium leher luhan meninggalkan jejak merah menandakan luhan adalah miliknya hanya miliknya . " Nggghh " Luhan mendesah saat sehun memegang sesuatu dibawah sana

" Mendesahlah baby , sebut namaku " ucap sehun , sehun mebuka kaos luhan paksa mengelus dada luhan lembut lalu menjilati dada luhan menggigit benda kecil yang sedari tadi sudah mengeras yang ada di dada luhan . OH TUHAN MAKNAE SUDAH KERASUKAN!

" Ahh sehhunnhh " desah luhan , sehun tersenyum puas sehun membuka baju dan celananya , sehingga sekarang tidak ada kain yang membalut di tubuh sehun begitu juga luhan . Mereka melakukan kegiatan panas itu sampai pagi ( Maaf ya adegannya gini dulu author ga jago bikin adegan NC-_- jadi bayangin aja kelanjutannya . Tapi khusus untuk chanbaek nanti author kasih adegan NC nya kok )

Di kamar sebelah tepatnya kamar Kai dan Kyungsoo , kai hanya bisa menahan diri dan menutup kupingnya agar dirinya tidak ikut 'TURN ON' dia memilih untuk tidur di kamar suho dan xiumin sampai pagi tiba , sampai matahari telah terbit .

ANSWER

" Kai bangunkan member , suruh mereka turun dan makan pagi " ujar kyungsoo , kai hanya bisa menurut ia membangunkan semua member dan menyuruh mereka turun untuk sarapan . Luhan yang baru saja melakukan adegan panas , ia hanya bisa memegangi pantatnya dan berjalan pincang

" Hyung bokongu kenapa? Bisulan? " Tanya Tao bingung , luhan hanya terdiam sedangkan sehun? Ia hanya terkekeh

Kai langsung nalar " Gimana gak sakit , semalam abis dibobol " Luhan menatap kai sinis beruntung tidak ada siapa siapa disana kecuali Tao dan kai

Tao menyerngit heran menatap luhan bingung " Maksudmu kai? Dibobol? " Tanya Tao polos

Chanyeol dan baekhyun yang baru datangpun ikut meledek luhan " Bagaimana hyung? Apa rasanya enak? " ledek baekhyun

Luhan menendang bokong kai " Aww appo hyung! " ringisnya

" Tao lupakan omongan kai tadi jangan dipikirkan arra? " ujar luhan , tao hanya mengangguk pelan . Kyungsoo datang membawa makanan bersama chen . Suho , lay sedang berolahraga jadi mereka tidak bisa sarapan bersama .

" Kalian berhutang penjelasan kepada kami " ujar chen yang sedang menatap baekhyun mencairkan suasana yang tadinya beku , baekhyun yang sedang makanpun tersedak mendengar perkataan chen , tao yang melihatnya langsung mengambilkan segelas air untuk baekhyun .

" Ya aku akan menjelaskannya tapi dengan 1 syarat " lanjut chanyeol

" Hyung yang ingin menjelaskan kenapa hyung yang memberi syarat huh? " Tanya sehun kesal

Chanyeol mengedikan bahunya " Kalau tidak mau yasudah " . Sehun memutar bolanya malas dan menatap chanyeol tajam " Arraso apa syaratnya? " lanjut sehun

" Jangan berteriak " jawab chanyeol , semua member hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecuali baekhyun dari tadi ia hanya asyik dengan makanan dan handponenya berusaha untuk tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan itu .

" Aku dan baekhyun resmi pacaran " ujar chanyeol .

" MWWOOO?! " Teriak semua member

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya " Hey sudahku bilang jangan teriak "

" Kalian gila?! Bagaiman kalau manager_ "

" Dia sudah tau " lanjut chanyeol memotong perkataan chen . Semua mata sudah membulat dengan sempurna " Agensi? " Tanya kyungsoo ragu

" Sudah "

" Fans? "

" Sudah "

" Keluarga? "

" Sud_ yak! Tentu saja belumlah kau mau kami dihajar habis habisan sama orang tua kami " bentak chanyeol .

Luhan dan sehun hanya tertawa , xiumin yang menyadari itu langsung menatap luhan bingung " Hey kenapa kalian tertawa? " Tanya xiumin

" Mereka juga pacaran " ujar kai . Untuk kedua kalinya mereka membulatkan mata mereka dengan sempurna . " Astaga apa cuman aku yag masih waras disini?! " ujar xiumin dramatis(?)

" Hyung aku masih waras tau " tukas Tao , chen menggubrak/? Meja makan dan berdiri " Oke lebih baik beri tahu kami siapa saja yang punya hubungan disini? " Tanya chen

Semua member menggeleng kecuali baekhyun chanyeol luhan dan sehun . " Aku tidak marah karena kalian mempunyai hubungan sesame jenis , tapi kenapa kalian tidak member tahu kami? Oh tuhan aku merasa terhianati/? " ujar chen dramatis , semua member langsung muntah karena tingkah chen .

" Kenapa dramatis sekali sih? " Tanya luhan

" Oiya ada 1 hal yang harus kalian ketahui baekhyun dan taeyeon sunbaenim mempunyai hubungan rahasia untuk menutupi hubungan kami " lanjut chanyeol

" Maksudmu? " –Xiumin

" Aku dan Taeyeon sunbaenim berpura pura pacaran untuk menutupi hubungan kami " jawab baekhyun , akhirnya baekhyun angkat bicara .

" Kami Pulang! " teriak suho dan lay yang baru datang . Semua member tidak memperdulikan mereka karena masih ingin mendapat penjelasan dari Baekhyun

" Ah! Pantas saja waktu itu taeyeon sunbae datang aku kira dia tukang delivery waktu itu datengnya pagi pagi sekali " ujar xiumin polos

" Baekhyun kemarilah aku ingin bicara sesuatu " ujar suho

Baekhyun hanya diam menatap suho " Aku sedang makan hyung kau tak lihat? Aku lapar " ujar baekkhyun

" Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggil hyungmu 'Oppa' baek " ledek xiumin , baekhyun memberikan death glarenya pada xiumin tawapun pecah disana . " Baiklah hyung kajja aku tak tahan disini " Lanjut baekhyun menarik tangan suho membawanya ke kamarnya dan chanyeol .

" Hyung cepat bicarakan " omong baekhyun . Bukannya menjawab suho malah memberi kunci mobil , baekhyun menatap suho bingung

" Ini untuk apa? Ku-kunci mobil siapa ini? " Tanya baekhyun seraya mengambil kunci yang diberikan kepadanya .

" Manager hyung bilang nanti malam kau harus pergi bersama Taeyeon sunbae , untung memancing public setelah itu agensi akan mengkonfirm hubungan kalian , kau siap? " Jelas suho

" Ehmm ba-baiklah , apa ini tidak papa? Kenapa kami harus mengkonfirmasi hubungan kami secepat ini? " Tanya baekhyun

" Aku tak tahu ini hanya perintah dari manager hyung , kami juga sudah meminta bantuan heechul sunbae untuk menjadi saksi hubungan kalian " lanjut suho , baekhyun mendengarkkan perkataan suho baik baik namun tiba tiba dia membulatkan matanya sempurna .

" Mwo?! Heechul hyung? Berarti dia tau "

" Ya dia sudah tau semuanya , manager hyung yang menceritakannya bukankah kalian temen dekat " Tanya suho

" Ya kami memang teman dekat namun tetap saja aku malu " jawab baekhyun ragu suho yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan .

'TOK TOK TOK'

" Sepertinya itu chanyeol , hyung keluar arra? semua sudah kujelaskan jemput taeyeon sunbae di Gedung Agensi kita jam 1 malam " ujar suho seraya membukakan pintu untuk chanyeol

" Kau sudah selesai bicara hyung? " Tanya chanyeol

" Hmm seperti yang kau lihat " jawab suho sambil menggedikkan bahunya . suho keluar dari kamar mereka sebaliknya dengan chanyeol. " Hyung apa yang kau bicarakan tadi hmm? " Tanya chanyeol

" Hmm Nan-Nanti malam aku harus pergi keluar denga Taeyeon sunbae , tidak apa apa kan? " Ujar baekhyun ragu

" Untuk apa? Kau sendiri? Kemana? Jam berapa? " chanyeol penasaran , seribu pertanyaan chanyeol lontarkan kepada baekhyun .

" Manager hyung bilang kami harus menunjukkan jika kita benar benar punya hubungan , setelah itu agensi akan mengkonfirmasi hubungan kami " jawab baekhyun lesu " Aku malu dengan taeyeon sunbae , karenaku , taeyeon sunbae jadi direpotkan " lanjut baekhyun

" Baek kau yakin siap menerima reaksi para fans? " Tanya chanyeol .

" Aku siap namun aku takut fans kita akan membully Taeyeon sunbae " jawab baekhyun , chanyeol memeluk baekhyun mencium puncak kepala baekhyun lalu mengusapnya . " Baek tenanglah aku akan selalu ada disampingmu dan Taeyeon sunbae , kau mempunyai banyak fans berdoalah agar fans akan mendukung hubungan kalian " ujar chanyeol lalu mencium bibir baekhyun kilat .

" Ehmm , Chanyeol kau dengar perkataan kai tadi pagi? " Tanya baekhyun tiba tiba , mendengar perkataan baekhyun chanyeol langsung berfikir karena ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud baekhyun

" Perkataan yang mana? " Tanya chanyeol bingung .

" Kai bilang tadi Luhan hyung sudah dibobol , kau mengerti maksudku kan? " tiba tiba muka baekhyun memerah saat menanyakan hal itu chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan .

" Kenapa memangnya? Kau mau dibobol olehku? " Tanya chanyeol meledek . Baekhyun menatap chanyeol sinis

" TIDAK MAU DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU PARK CHANYEOL! " Teriak baekhyun untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya

" Tidak mau? Bahkan saat aku menciummu kau menikmatinya bukan? " Tanya chanyeol 'BLUSH' muka baekhyun tambah memerah rasa malunya tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi

" Terserah kau lah , aku hanya ingin bertanya siapa yang berani melakukan itu pada luhan hyung? " lanjut baekhyun

" Tentu saja Maknae OH SEHUN " Jawab chanyeol semangat(?)

" Maknae? Sehun? Tidak mungkin " jawab baekhyun tak percaya , chanyeol hanya tersenyum " Gimana yang tidak mungkin kau tak lihat leher sehun , di leher sehun juga ada kissmark saat ini " bisik chanyeol ke kuping baekhyun dan menekankan kata 'KISSMARK' baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa merinding .

" Ah mungkin kau benar " jawab baekhyun malas , chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah baekhyun yang salah tingkah . Chanyeol dengan sengaja mendekati baekhyun tentu saja itu membuat baekhyun lebih salah tingkah . Baekhyun membuang mukanya memalingkannya dari pandangan chanyeol

Chanyeol meraih dagu baekhyun mengarahkan muka baekhyun untuk memandang wajahnya " Setelah tour kita selesai , kau yang akan dibobol byun baekhyun " ucap chanyeol . Muka baekhyun memerah untuk ketiga kalinya , chanyeol tersenyum melihat muka imut kekasihnya itu . Chanyeol paling suka jika baekhyun salah tingkah karena dirinya apalagi jika itu karena chanyeol menggodanya . Setelah puas menggoda kekasihnya itu chanyeol mengajak baekhyun keluar untuk menonton tv dan mengobrol dengan member yang lain .

Malampun tiba baekhyun bersiap untuk menjemput kekasih 'settingannya' itu (maaf ya untuk baekyeon shipper gue suka taeyeon ama baekhyun ko cuman ga suka baekyeon dah gitu aja'-')

" Hyung mau kemana? " Tanya kai

Baekhyun memamerkan kunci mobilnya " Tentu saja jalan jalan , kau mau ikut? " ujar baekhyun , kai yang merasa diajak sontak untuk bangun dari sofa " Ya , tentu aku mau , se_ "

" Hey mau kemana? Kau sini saja " ucap suho sambil menjewer kuping kai , kai hanya bisa menundukkan wajah kesalnya baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil .

" Hati hatilah hyung , jaga dirimu baik baik " ucap chanyeol , baekhyun tersenyum kepada chanyeol . Baekhyun berangkat menuju gedung agensi menunggu Taeyeon yang sedang latihan bersama grupnya SNSD . Melihat taeyeon keluar baekhyun langsung menyalakan mobilnya Taeyeon melambai kepada hoobae kesayangannya itu .

 **͠ΟΟΟ͠**

*Baekhyun Pov

" Baekhyunaa! Apa manager oppa yang memberi kunci mobilku? " Tanyanya yang sudah duduk di dalam mobil , aku menatap taeyeon kaget ternyata ini mobilnya? Dengan cepat aku keluar dari mobil

" Sunbae biarkan kau yang menyetir dan aku akan disini " ucapku sambil menunujuk tempat duduknya saat ini .

" Hm? Arraseo , aku yang akan menyetir " jawabnya lalu keluar dari moobil , dan kami bertukar posisi tempat duduk dia yang mengambil alih kemudi mobil saat ini , kami sudah mulai berjalan jalan saat ini .

" Baek kau tak apa? Hubungan ini? Kau benar benar mau melakukannya , bagaimana dengan chanyeol ia marah? " tanyanya menghancurkan kebekuan yang ada di mobil

" Tidak , ia malah mendukungnya karena dengan cara ini kami bisa menutupi hubungan kami , ehmm sunbae apa ini tidak merepotkan anda? " Tanyaku balik , taeyeon hanya membalas pertanyaanku dengan senyuman lalu ia mengelus palaku pelan

" Tidak bagiku ini seru! Hehe jangan salah paham bagiku ini menyenangkan bisa membantu adik kesayanganku ini! " jawabnya ceria , oh tuhan malaikat apa yang ada di dirinya aku berdoa Taeyeon sunbae akan mendapatkan laki laki yang baik dan pantas untuk dimilikinya . Aku merasa diikuti , aku menoleh kebelakang aku melihat sebuah mobil yang berjalan pelan dan mencurigakan .

" Sunbae sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kita " ujarku , ia menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum

" Itu wartawan ayo kita pancing mereka baek " jawabnya , aku hanya mengangguk tiba tiba ia menghentikan mobil dan membuka atap mobil

" Sunbae apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? " tanyaku , ia menggeleng " Tidak anggap saja hubungan kita sudah 2 bul_ oh tidak 4 bulan! , lihat disana ada kamera " ujarnya , aku langsung menoleh ke arah yang dimaksudnya

" Ayo kita tersenyum berpura puralah kita sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang seru " ujarku , taeyeon sunbae hanya mengangguk , menyadari wartawan itu tidak memotret kami aku heran , apa wartawan itu tau kita sedang berakting?

" Sunbae! Cium aku " ujarku

" MWOO?! Kau gila? Kau sepertinya demam baek " jawabnya bingung

" Tidak cium aku sekarang! Setidaknya di pipi " suruhku

" Ta_"

" CIUM AKU SEKARANG! " Teriakku walau itu masih tergolong suara pelan , akhirnya taeyeon sunbae menciumku walau hanya di pipi aku melihat blitz menyala aku tersenyum akhirnya mereka percaya . " Mian sunbae aku telah membentakmu " ucapku pelan

" Ehm aku hanya kaget kau menyuruhku untuk menciummu ternyata kau ingin memancing mereka "jawabnya

" Aku rasa cukup sampai sini aku tak ingin kau kelelahan " lanjutnya . Aku hanya mengangguk ia mengantarkanku pulang aku kaget melihat chanyeol yang sedang duduk di taman ternyata ia menungguku pulang pikirku Pede

" Sunbae khamsahamnida " aku membungkukan badanku ia melambai dan tersenyum padaku lalu pergi . Aku menghampiri chanyeol yang seeding tertidur disana , mendekatinya melihat wajahnya dari jarak dekat aku mersakan dorongan aneh yang ada di tubuhku , tanpaku sadari aku mencium bibrinya ah sialnya ia malah membuka matanya aku langsung melepaskan bibirku .

" Mau menggodaku? " tanyanya tiba tiba . Aku kaget aku membalikkan badanku

" Sudah pulang bagaimana kencannya? " lanjutnya , aku mengabaikan pertanyaanya dan langsung memasukki dorm kami menuju ke kamar dan merebahkan diriku di kasur . Aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka biar aku tebak itu chanyeol dan dia akan bertanya apa aku lelah?

1

2

3

" Apa kau lelah? " Tanya chanyeol , haha sudah kuduga ia akan bertanya itu aku mengabaikan pertanyaannya itu dan tetap menutup mataku . " Sudah tidur rupanya , tidur yang indah! Aku mencintaimu! " ucapnya lalu mencium bibirku kilat .

Kau tau yeol semakin sering kau mengatakan kalimat itu semakin senang dan sakit hatiku aku senang karena kau selalu mengatakan itu padaku , namun aku juga sakit mengingat kita melakukan hubungan terlarang saat ini .

' _**I have a question for you , What will do you choose me or other girl '**_

' _**What happen? Why do you ask me that question? '**_

' _**Just answer my question Mr Park Chanyeol '**_

' _**My answer is you Byun baekhyun and always you '**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Hay hay author back dengan cerita absurd ini , btw author udah nemuin endnya^-^ wkwkwk , maaf baru update .**

 **ling : Pasti ty dong mau sama siapa? suzy? gak gak mau-_-**

 **lolamoet : Maaf bikin baper T_T Ncnya kejawab kan di chap ini sama berikutnnya ..**

 **End for readers Thanks untuk waktunya karena udah baca tapi please karih review 1 kata saja juga cukup bagi author /lebay/?**


	7. Chapter 7

ANSWER

Cast : Chanyeol , Baekhyun , Taeyeon , Sehun , Luhan , Other Member .

Genre : Comedy , sad , happy , hurt , YAOI!

Author : chanions

Rate : M

Warning : YAOI ZONE! Yang ga suka yaoi pergi , typo? Everywhere!

" **Apa kau lelah? " Tanya chanyeol , haha sudah kuduga ia akan bertanya itu aku mengabaikan pertanyaannya itu dan tetap menutup mataku . " Sudah tidur rupanya , tidur yang indah! Aku mencintaimu! " ucapnya lalu mencium bibirku kilat .**

 **Kau tau yeol semakin sering kau mengatakan kalimat itu semakin senang dan sakit hatiku aku senang karena kau selalu mengatakan itu padaku , namun aku juga sakit mengingat kita melakukan hubungan terlarang saat ini .**

 **Aku juga mencintaimu yeol sangat mencintaimu! mimpi indah jangan lupakan aku di dalam mimpimu –batinku**

ANSWER 

*Author Pov

Wartawan yang memotret kejadian malam itu telah menyebarkan foto fotonya ke publik , banyak fans yang geram dan menghujat Instagram Baekhyun dan Taeyeon terlebih lagi saat agensi mengkonfirmasi hubungan mereka . Banyak juga fans yang menyetujui hubungan mereka . Walaupun baekhyun bilang dia sudah siap menerima semua reaksi fans tetap saja saat haters menyerangnya ia menjadi pendiam untuk sesaat , kita tau kan baekhyun adalah sosok yang ceria .

Tapi ia juga manusia ia bisa sedih juga , jadi setidaknya ia menjadi pendiam untuk sesaat setelah skandal itu muncul .

" Hyung kajja makan " ajak kai , baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil . Di meja makan tak ada satupun yang memakan makanannya karena mereka hanya memandangi baekhyun yang sedari tadi melamun .

" Baek kau tak apa? " ujar lay memecah kebekuan disana , baekhyun menatap lay lalu tersenyum . " Aku tak apa " jawabnya .

" Aku tak yakin " jawab lay . Lagi lagi hening terlebih lagi chanyeol yang tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari baekhyun .

" Mian " ucap baekhyun , member tak mengerti kenapa baekhyun berminta maaf .

" Mian telah membuat fans kita kecewa , gara gara aku fans kita kecewa . Jeongmal mianhae " lirihnya . Member yang lain menatap baekhyun kasian , tak seharusnya baekhyun berkata seperti itu bukan? Baekhyun bukan satu satunya yang salah disini . Dan kita juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Taeyeon apalagi Chanyeol .

" Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan baek , kau tak perlu minta maaf itu malah membuat kami kasihan padamu . Apa jatuh cinta membuatmu bersalah? Kau harus bersyukur mempunyai cinta , tak sembarang orang bisa merasakan cinta seperti itu " ucap Xiumin , member yang lain hanya mengangguk .

" Baek apa kau menyesal untuk mencintaiku? " Tanya chanyeol , baekhyun menggeleng " Untuk apa aku menyesal? " jawabnya .

" Lalu kenapa kau minta maaf kepada kami? " ucap chen .

" Aku hanya_ "

" Sudahlah kau adalah penyemangat di grup ini jangan bersedih atau ku suruh kau membayar setiap kau makan! " ucap suho , mengundang tawa disana tanpa kecuali baekhyun . Chanyeol menghela nafas lega dapat melihat baekhyun tersenyum kembali .

Setelah makan malam selesai mereka kembali melakukan aktifitas mereka masing masing . Jika kita melihat xiumin dan kyungsoo mereka sedang didapur membuat kue , kita beralih ke Tao dan Kai yang sedang asyik dengan games mereka , kita pindah ke suho dan lay yang sedang membaca buku ah terlalu membosankan bukan? Dimana sehun dan luhan? Ah lupakan saja . Tunggu mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan baekhyun dan chanyeol .

" Chanyeol kemarilah lihat ini " ucap baekhyun membuat chanyeol penasaran , chanyeol menatap baekhyun heran lalu menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di depan layar komputer .

" Lihat ini! Ternyata ada fans yang mendukung hubungan kita juga " lanjutnya

" Maksudmu hubungan kau dan Taeyeon noona? " jawab chanyeol , baekhyun memukul dahi chanyeol

" Dasar bocah bodoh kelebihan kalsium , kan sudah kubilang hubungan kita tentu saja hubungan kau dengan ku " jawab baekhyun

" Mereka adalah fujhosi pecinta kaum Yaoi atau _GAY_ mereka menyukai hal hal yang berhubungan cowo dengan cowo " jelasnya

" Oh darimana kau mengetahui mereka? " Tanya chanyeol , baekhyun hanya bisa menepuk dahinya sendiri

" Tentu saja dari instagram lah , memangnya dari mana? Maksudmu aku mengikuti mereka gitu? Aku bukan sasaeng fans Chanyeol! " jawab baekhyun , chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk . Chanyeol mengambil alih mouse komputer .

" Hyung apa kau benar benar mencintaiku? " Tanya chanyeol tiba tiba

" Kau meragukanku? " jawab baekhyun , chanyeol mengangguk membuat baekhyun membulatkan matanya .

" Kau belum pernah memperlakukanku layaknya seorang kekasih " ujar chanyeol . Baekhyun menatap chanyeol heran bukankah ia sudah bersikap baik pada chanyeol apa yang kurang dari itu semua?

" Memangnya aku harus memperlakukanmu seperti apa? " Tanya baekhyun polos kali ini giliran chanyeol yang menepuk dahinya , ia mencubit gemas pipi baekhyun lalu menggerakannya ke kanan dan ke kiri " Hyung bisakah kau menjadi dewasa sedikit saja? Jangan terlalu polos " ucap chanyeol lalu meninggalkan baekhyun tidur . Baekhyun masih memikirkan perkataan chanyeol ia sama sekali tak mengerti . Apa perilakunya selama ini tidak menyenangkan untuk chanyeol? Batinnya , dengan cepat jemari lentiknya menekan keyboard

Seketika muka baekhyun memerah ia merasakan hawa di kamarnya ini menjadi panas . Kalian tau ternyata ia mencari ' Bagaimana melakukan pasangan dengan baik ' oh tuhan baek seharusnya kau mengetik ' Kekasih ' bukan ' Pasangan ' , jelas saja mukanya memerah saat membacanya . Ia melirik jam ternyata masih jam 11 , lalu ia kembali menatap layar Komputer

Ia menatap layar dengan serius membacanya dengan teliti , sesekali ia melirik ke chanyeol berjaga jaga takutnya chanyeol tiba tiba mengawasi aktifitasnya saat ini . Selesai membaca ia memilih untuk menyusul chanyeol ke alam mimpi .

 **~ΟΟΟ~**

" Hyung ayo cepat lama sekali sih jalannya nanti kalau ada fans yang liat giamana? " ujar kai

" Sebentar kai , aku membawa semua belanjaan ini sedangkan kau? Tidak membawa apapun aissi menyebalkan " jawab baekhyun , dari tadi kerjaan baekhyun hanya mencibir karena ia yang membawa semua belanjaan sedangkan kai hanya berjalan didepannya dengan seenak jidad/?

Kai tertawa melihat hyungnya yang terus terusan mencibir dibelakang " Hyung bagaimana kalau aku belikan kopi? " tawar kai . Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung mengangguk " kajja " jawab baekhyun semangat . Mereka menuju ke kafe terdekat dari tempat mereka belanja tadi

" Cappucino dan vanilla latte 1 " ujar baekhyun kepada sang pelayan

" Aissi hyung kalau urusan dengan kopi kau langsung semangat-_- " cibir kai , sekarang gantian kai yang mencibir baekhyun .

" Ehmm kai aku ingin bertanya sesuatu " ucap baekhyun ragu , kai menatap baekhyun malas , baekhyun berkata seolah olah ia dan kai tidak dekat satu sama lain .

" Tanyakan saja seperti orang jauh saja bilang permisi " ujar kai

" Be-be-begi-gini apa benar cara melakukan pasangan dengan baik dengan cara menuruti perintah , mempercayai satu sama lain dan_ " baekhyun menggantung ucapannya

" Dan apa? " Tanya kai , namun tiba tiba seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan kai dan baekhyun

Kai menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan 'Lalu?'

" Dan memberi kepuasan " ujar baekhyun ragu , kai yang mendengarnya sontak tertawa karena setaunya hyungnya ini polos dan tidak mau berkata hal hal ambigu .

"Hahaha aduhh haha perutkuhh sakithh haha , Tau darimana kau hyung? Hahaha kau ingin memuaskan chanyeol hyung seperti luhan hyung memuaskan sehun? " jawab kai frontal , oh tuhan apa kai tidak tau sedang dimana dia bisakah dia mengecilkan suaranya?

Baekhyun menendang kaki kai " Kecilkan suaramu bodoh " ucap baekhyun kesal

" Kalau itu benar kau benar benar akan melakukannya hyung? " Tanya kai , baekhyun terdiam entah ia memikirkan apa

" Hyung! Hyung! Jangan melamun nanti kerasukan kalau kau kerasukan aku harus menggendongmu dan belanjaan itu pulang dan siapa yang akan membayar kopi ini? Hyung " ujar kai panik-_-

" Kai kajja , aku akan membayar ini ayo kita pulang " jawab baekhyun sambil menarik tangan kai cepat lalu membayar kopi dan segera menuju pulang ke dorm kai hanya bisa menatap heran baekhyun .

͠ **ΟΟΟ͠**

Sesampainya di dorm baekhyun meletakaan belanjaan itu di dapur membiarkan kyungsoo yang akan mengolahnya . Setelah itu ia pergi ke kamar untuk bergegas mandi .

" Kau harus siap baek , kau harus siap! " ucap baekhyun pada bayangan dirinya di cermin yang tentunya dalam keadaan telanjang .

" Tapi ba-bagaimana kalau chanyeol menolaknya? " lanjutnya , baekhyun mengacak acak rambutnya kesal . " Oke baek kau harus siap " baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrobe , ia duduk di depan meja rias . Sikapnya berbeda dari biasanya ia seperti ibu yang kehilangan anaknya kau tahu?-_-

" Baek kau tidak makan? " ucap chanyeol yang baru masuk , baekhyun sontak kaget mendengar suara chanyeol sikapnya tambah tak karuan saat ini . Baekhyun memegang pundak chanyeol

" Ehm ye-Yeol bisakah kau menemaniku disini , MALAM INI? " Tanya baekhyun menekankan kata 'Malam ini'

" A-ada apa denganmu? Ka-kau sakit? " Tanya chanyeol bingung sambil menempelkan tangannya ke jidad baekhyun , bermaksud untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh baekhyun , namun baekhyun malah menyingkirkan tangan chanyeol .

" Ehm iy-eh ti-tidakk aku hanya ingin kau disini kumohon " ucap baekhyun malu sambil memeluk chanyeol erat , sedangkan chanyeol ia hanya tersenyum sekaligus bingung ia mengelus rambut baekhyun halus

" Ahhh " desah chanyeol tiba tiba saat baekhyun SENGAJA memegang 'punya' chanyeol

" Ka-kau kenapa? " Tanya baekhyun (pura-pura) bingung

" Kau memegang ma-maksudku kau menginjak kakiku tadi sakit hyung " jawab chanyeol sambil memegang kakinya

'Bodoh kenapa? Kenapa tidak bilang yang sebenarnya?!' batin baekhyun , baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya , ternyata chanyeol tidak peka atau pura pura menahannya?

" Ihhh dasar tidak peka! " ucap baekhyun kesal lalu ia meninggalkan chanyeol keluar chanyeol hanya bisa membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf 'O' chanyeol tidak mengerti sikap baekhyun yang menurutnya aneh , namun chanyeol beruntung untung saja 'adik' kecilnya itu tidak bangun .

" Uhhh menyebalkan " ujar baekhyun , sehun yang melihatnya menatap baekhyun bingugn

" Kau kenapa hyung? Seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen saja , sudah tidak ikut makan malam cih , kemana kau hyung? " cibir sehun . Baekhyun menatap sehun sinis " Diam saja kau bocah! " tukas baekhyun . Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya menggedik ngeri namun tiba tiba Chanyeol datang dari belakang tanpa diketahui oleh baekhyun .

" Baek " panggil chanyeol sambil memegang pundak baekhyun , baekhyun yang mendengar suara chanyeol memilih menghindari chanyeol dan kembali ke kamar . Chanyeol menatap sehun , sehun hanya membalasnya dengan gedikkan bahu .

" Apa dia melakukan hal aneh di kamar hyung? " ucap kai yang tiba tiba datang , chanyeol dan sehun sontak kaget

" Astaga kau mengagetkanku saja " ucap sehun sambil memegang dadanya ,, kai yang melihat sikap sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas . " Berlebihan sekali sih " jawab kai

" Kau pikir tidak kaget jika mendengar suara orang tiba tiba saat kau sedang melamun? " Ujar sehun kesal

" Sudah jangan bertengkar lagi! Kai apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu? " Tanya chanyeol yang sudah duduk di hadapan kai , ia menatap kai dalam

" Aku Tanya apa baekhyun hyung bertingkah aneh tadi?" Tanya kai balik

" Ya begitu tadi dia tidak sengaja memegang 'adikku' ini , lalu ia berkata tidak pek_ TUNGGU! apa dia sengaja memegang punyaku? " Tanya chanyeol seperti orang aneh , chanyeol menepuk jidadnya sendiri " Apa dia bermaksud menggodaku tadi? " ucap chanyeol , sehun menatap chanyeol , sedangkai kai hanya memainkan kukunya

" Kau itu polos apa pura pura tidak peka sih hyung? " ujar kai , " Dia bahkan pernah bertanya bagaimana cara memuaskan pasangan , karena aku tahu dia masih polos jadi aku suruh saja ia mencarinya di internet " lanjut kai

Chanyeol menatap kai sambil membulatkan mulutnya , " Hyung , lalat masuk biar tau rasa " ledek sehun , chanyeol berlari ke kamarnya membuka pintunya dan menutupnya dengan sedikit keras .

 **~ΟΟΟ͠**

" Baek kau marah? "

"…. "

" Maaf aku tidak mengerti maksdumu , ayolah baek hanya masalah kecil kenapa kau mesti marah? "

 _-Masalah kecil? Untukmu seorang seme itu kecil tapi aku? Aku harus berdoa , berlatih , bersabar untuk merelakan keperjakaanku ini bodoh!- Batin baekhyun_

" Baek.. " panggil chanyeol masih tidak ada jawaban dari baekhyun , baekhyun masih duduk di kasur menghadap kaca . Chanyeol berjalan menuju baekhyun

" Baek tatap aku " suruh chanyeol , baekhyun masih mengabaikan ucapan chanyeol . Chanyeol menghela nafasnya chanyeol memegang kedua sisi pipi baekhyun mengarahkan muka baekhyun agar menatap mukanya ." Kau tidak harus memuaskanku dalam arti 'itu' baek , kau bisa memuuaskanku dalam arti member kebahagiaan , maksudku waktu itu adalah kau belum pernah menyuapiku , memasakkan masakan untukku , lagipula melihat tawamu saja itu sudah memberikanku kepuasan "

" ….. "

" Baek "

" …. "

" Baek jawab aku kumohon "

" Hmm? Ka-kau tau darimana kalau aku ingin memuaskanmu dalam arti 'itu'? " jawab baekhyun , chanyeol tersenyum akhirnya baekhyun menjawab pertanyaannya .

" Itu tidak penting , tapi aku juga ingin bertanya dari mana kau belajar hal hal seperti itu? " Tanya chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi baekhyun lalu mencubitnya gemas .

" Da-dari internet " jawab baekhyun malu . chanyeol tersenyum kecil sejujurnya ia ingin tertawa saat itu juga .

" Jika begitu kau sudah yakin keperjakaanmu itu direbut oleh seorang laki laki? " Tanya chanyeol lagi . Baekhyun hanya mengangguk

" Kau yakin? "

" Hmmm "

Chanyeol mengelus pelan rambut baekhyun " Kita akan melakukannya jika kau sudah siap " jawab chanyeol

- _Tapi aku sudah siap bocah idiot yang kelebihan kalsium!-_ Batin baekhyun . Tidak mungkinkan baekhyun berbicara seperti itu? Chanyeol akan mengiranya murahan bisa bisa . Baekhyun melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah

" Hey jangan cemberut seperti itu! Kau mau ku cium? " Ujar chanyeol

" Cium saja " jawab baekhyun meledek , chanyeol dengan senang hati mencium bibir kekasihnya itu , membawa kekasihnya dalam pangkuannya melumat pelan bibir baekhyun , dirasa bibir baekhyun sedikit terbuka dengan senangnya ia measukkan lidahnya ke mulut baekhyun .

Awalnya chanyeol ingin menyudahi ciuman itu tapi tanpa Chanyeol sangka kekasihnya itu sudah bisa membalas ciumannya , ia kaget saat mulut baekhyun mulai bergerak aktif , ia menghisap bibir chanyeol kuat , mengikatnya pada lidah chanyeol tangan baekhyun juga tak tinggal diam . Tangan baekhyun sudah mengelus seduktif bagian bawah chanyeol membuatnya terbangun . Chanyeol menggeram, ia menghisap balik bibir baekhyun dalam . Membuat sang kekasih mendesah . Saliva keduanya sudah membanjiri dagu bahkan leher mereka .

Tangan chanyeol pun sudah mulai nakal ia mengelus dada baekhyun , ciuman chanyeol turun ke area leher baekhyun , ia mencium kulit leher sang kekasih menyedotnya kuat hingga meninggalkan jejak merah di leher baekhyun .

" Kauuhhh bilangg akanhhh melahhkukannya saat akuhh sudah ahhh siaphh " Ucap baekhyun disela desahannya , baekhyun sudah mendesah saat jari chanyeol memilin putting baekhyun dan menariknya kasar .

" Kau yang menggodaku sayang kau harus bertanggung jawab " jawab chanyeol . Baekhyun menggesekan badan bawahnya ke paha chanyeol .

– _Shit kau benar benar harus diberi pelajaran hyung! –_ Umpat chanyeol dalam hati . Dirasa menganggu chanyeol merobek paksa kaos baekhyun dan menarik celana baekhyun menyisakan celana dalam yang sudah menggembung karena punya baekhyun sudah menegang . Chanyeol juga membuka baju dan celanya tanpa menyisakan satu helai benang! Oh tuhan chanyeol sudah dirasuki nafsu . Baekhyun melotot kaget saat melihat junior chanyeol yang sangat besar ia melirik punyanya ya tuhan perbandingannya sangat jauh ibarat 3 : 11 kau tau?

Baekhyun mendorong chanyeol ke kasur hingga sekarang baekhyun ada di atasnya , baekhyun duduk diatas paha chanyeol lalu memijat junior besar milik chanyeol , membuat chanyeol mendesah keras .

" Ahh baekhh terushh kanhh , ya begituhh " desah chanyeol , saat baekhyun mengulum kejantanannya itu , menyedotnya seperti permen . Entah setan apa yang sudah merasuki baekhyun hiingga seperti ini. Chanyeol tak mau menjadi orang yang klimaks pertama jadi chanyeol mebalikkan badannya sehingga sekarang badan baekhyun yang di bawah .

" Kau belum membuka celanamu sayang " ucap chanyeol sambil melepas celana baekhyun , chanyeol neyeringai saat melihat junior baekhyun yang sudah tegang .Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam junior baekhyun mengocoknya dengan tempo yang pelan namun sedikit kencang .

" Aaahhh… Chanhh Kauhhh …. Ahh "

" Mendesahlahlah dan sebut namaku sayang "

" Ahh chhaannhhh…yeolllhh "

" Ada apa sayang? " Tanya chanyeol sambil menyeringai .

" Ahh lebih cepathh bodoh "

" Baiklah " jawab chanyeol , chanyeol mempercepat gerakan tangannya membuat tubuh baekhyun kenikmatan .

" Aku keluaaaarhhh nggghh " desah baekhyun saat mencapai klimaks pertamanya sekaligus klimaks pertamanya dengan perlakuan orang lain , Chanyeol melumat pelan bibir baekhyun lagi sambil mengocok junior miliknya sendiri , Ia mengangkat kaki baekhyun dan menyandarkannya pada bahunya .

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya membuka paha baekhyun lebar ia menunduk melihat hole milik baekhyun yang berkedut seolah olah minta diisi , tanpa izin ia memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam holenya " Aaaahhh itu sakitthh yeollhh " desah baekhyun , chanyeol mengabaikan perkataan baekhyun bukannya berhenti ia malah memasukan 2 jarinya lagi dan menggerakannya di dalam hole baekhyun . Jadi sekarang 3 jari chanyeol sudah berada di dalam lubang baekhyun .

" Aaahhh yeolllhh terusshhh yahh disihh…tuhh " chanyeol menyeringai mendengar desahan baekhyun libidonya makin naik saat baekhyun terus terusan mendesahkan namanya . Jarinya ia gerakan secara asal di dalam sana menggerakannya dengan cepat agar baekhyun merasakan nikmatnya , dan terbukti baekhyun klimaks untuk kedua kalinya .

Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya kedalam hole baekhyun memainkannya di lubang baekhyun , masuk , jilat , hisap tanpa ada rasa jijik .Chanyeol benar benar sudah bernafsu sekarang , sedangkan baekhyun hanya mendorong kepala chanyeol dengan tangannya bermaksud untuk menjilatnya lebih dalam dan dengan senang hati chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya lebih dalam lagi . Benda tak bertulang itu menari nari didalam lubang baekhyun yang berkedut membuat tubuh baekhyun menggelinjang hebat .

" Anngghh chanyeolhhh inihh sangathh nikmathh " Chanyeol mengeluarkan lidahnya dari lubang baekhyun , baekhyun mendesah kecewa . Chanyeol memberi air liurnya pada lubang baekhyun dimaksudnya sebagai pelumas/? Chanyeol sudah berada diatas baekhyun dengan posisi yang siap untuk memasukki .

" Bilanglah jika ini sakit , aku akan berhenti setelahnya " ujar chanyeol . Dengan siap baekhyun menutup matanya , Chanyeol sudah memasukkan sedikit juniornya itu , dengan sekali hentakkan ' _JLEEBB'_

" ARGGGHMMPHH_ " Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan tangannya mencakar punggung chanyeol saat junior chanyeol masuk seutuhnya ke dalam hole baekhyun , namun chanyeol menahan erangan itu dengan langsung menciumnya lalu melumatnya . Chanyeol belum menggerakan tubuhnya agar baekhyun bisa menyesuaikan situasi seperti ini

Baekhyun menggerakan tubuhnya menandakan dia sudah siap ,dengan hati hati chanyeol mengeluarkan juniornya lalu memasukkannya kembali . Junior chanyeol menusuk hole baekhyun dengan sangat pelan (diawal )

" Aaaahh …. Anghh..ahhh " Desah baekhyun saat chanyeol mulai mempercepat gerakannya

" Yeolllhh ahh ya disanahhh aaaahhh… " Chanyeol sudah menemukan titik kenikmatan baekhyun didalam sana , baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menadakan nikmat , matanya berkedip krdip tangannya yang memegang kepala chanyeol yang sedang menghisap putingnya dan mulutnya yang errr selalu mengeluarkan desahan desahan yang erotis bagi chanyeol , belum lagi kakinya yang terbuka lebar itu benar benar menggoda para seme terutama chanyeol . 2 titik sensitifnya sudah dijamah oleh chanyeol bagaimana bisa baekhyun tidak menikmati itu semua?

" Ahh shitt kau sempithh baek " ucap chanyeol

" Ahhh mmhhh chanhh more pleasehh " chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya menghujam titik kenikmatan milik baekhyun , tubuh baekhyun menggeliat menandakan ia akan klimaks .

" Aaaahh yeolhh aku kehhluuarhh "

" Tahan baekhh , ahh shit sebentar lagi " Racau chanyeol , gerakannya sudah dalam tempo maksimal suara decitan kasur sudah terdengar .

" Aaah aahh aaah ngghhh " desah baekhyun tak karuan

" Aaahhhh " desah keduanya saat mencapai klimaks . baekhyun mencium kening chanyeol " Kau hebat " lalu tersenyum , " Saranghae baek " lirih chanyeol yang sudah berbaring disamping baekhyun mereka tidur berhadapan

" Nado yeol " ucap baekhyun , ingat! Mereka belum melepaskan ikatan intim mereka! , dengan sengaja baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya .

" Kau menggodaku eoh? " Tanya chanyeol nakal

" Menurutmu? Aku belum lelah " dengan seringaian di wajahnya chanyeol melepaskan ikatan intim mereka berdiri dan mengambil kursi menaruhnya di dekat jendela , dan jangan lupa ia membuka tirai .

" Kau tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya disana kan? " Tanya baekhyun ragu

" Menurutmu? " Chanyeol menggendong baekhyun mendudukannya di kursi yang sudah ia taruh dekat jendela , baekhyun duduk membelakangi kaca sehingga jika ada orang dibawah mereka bisa melihat tubuh belakang baekhyun sekarang . Chanyeol berdiri tangannya bertumpu pada jendela di hadapannya , hingga sekarang chanyeol berdiri di hadapan baekhyun .

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kaki baekhyun ke pundaknya " Yeol kau gil ARGGHHH " teriak baekhyun saat chanyeol memasukkan juniornya dalam satu hentakan . Dengan cepat Chanyeol menghisap leher baekhyun kuat , tangannya memainkan putting baekhyun yang sudah mengeras sedangkan tangan yang satunya mengocok junior milik baekhyun .

" Aaahhh kauhh benar benar membuatku gilahh " Ucap chanyeol saat melihat baekhyun menggiggit bibir bawahnya menatap chanyeol seksi bermaksud untuk menggodanya . Sedangkan Baekhyun menggerakan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan chanyeol .

" Aaahh teruusshh chanhhyeollhh disanahh more ahh "

" Aaah kau benar benar menggodaku sekarang baeeekhh " ucap chanyeol

" Aaaah..annghh..ahhh more please" desah baekhyun saat chanyeol menghujam titik kenikmatannya dengan sangat cepat, belum lagi kocokan tangan chanyeol pada juniornya , apalagi mulut chanyeol yang sedang menghisap kuat putting baekhyun layaknya seorang bayi yang haus akan ASI

" Mpphhh Kaummpp benar benar sepertihh jalanghh baekkhh aargh "

" Ahh.. chanhhyeolhh " Chanyeol lagi lagi menggerakan pinggulnya tak karuan . Baekhyun juga menggeraknnya berlawanan arah , mereka benar benar sedang pergi ke surge saat ini .

" Kitaaaahhh keluarhh bersama baekhhh " lanjutnya , akhirnya mereka klimaks bersama cairan baekhyun tumpah di paha chanyol sedangkan cairan chanyeol tumpah di dalam lubang baekhyun .

" Gomawo " ucap chanyeol lalu mencium bibir baekhyun kilat

" I have a question for you , What will do you choose me or other girl "

" What happen? Why do you ask me that question? "

" Just answer my question Mr Park Chanyeol "

" My answer is you Byun baekhyun only and always you " /Seketika setel lagu EXO-Answer/ :v

Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman . Chanyeol menggendong baekhyun menidurkannya di kasur , menutup tubuh polos mereka dengan selimut dan bersama sama pergi ke alam mimpi .

 **~ ϕ~**

" **Kau mengecawakan kami baek "**

" **Tapi ap_ "**

" **Baekhyun tidak bersalah , akulah yang bersalah " ucap chanyeol**

" **Dasar bocah sialan! "**

 **Woaahh akhirnya adegan NCnya kepikiran , gimana kurang hot ya? Aduhhh maaf ini bikinnya di mobil pas lagi macet/? Beruntung banget malah lagi bengong malah dikasih ide adegan NC (?) Buat kalian para readers makasih sudah nyempatin waktu untu baca , jangan lupa kasih review . Rencananya kalo ini udah end author mau bikin ff KaiSoo otte? Wkwkwk di chapter berikutnya bakal ada masalah nih readers jangan salahin author kalau bikin baper XD**


End file.
